face first into beacon
by Amvmaster
Summary: i woke up on the airship heading to beacon and im not wearing any shoes, theres also a high chance i will probably die and there is a higher chance of me losing my mind ever so slowly, why? i would like to know that as well, a more realistic SI, OOC
1. face first into beacon

**hi how you doing?**

 **good i hope cause i bring to you yet another SI but this is different**

 **different how?**

 **well for one this is a more realistic approach of what would happen if i went to beacon**

 **and i mean a serious kind of more well thought out fanfic SI**

 **why did i do this?**

 **well its because i feel like i could do better, so i took it to myself to write something a bit better than my other fics**

 **how is it better?**

 **well for one im not just shooting out ideas at complete random and im putting more thought into what my choices are**

 **now that is out of the way i now leave with the disclaimer of**

 **I DONT OWN THIS SHIT**

 **and with that onto the reading!**

* * *

"fuuuuck im bored" I muttered as I sat at my dining table as I was just casually staring at my laptop with bored half lidded eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes and pinched my nose for a second until I opened my eyes and slid my glasses back on.

It has been about im not really too sure how long but long enough to say that im in the middle of a writers block that's really screwing with me and it annoys me constantly when that happens.

Seriously do you know what it takes for me to just get up and think of a new plot line or anything of the same matter?

Its like my I woke up a faunas story I literally started that up after I had the thought of why don't I just help jaune and be his wing man and see where that went.

But right now I currently got nothing so as wonderfully weird as I was Ive taken up just watching amv's and reading other fanfic until inspiration just comes at me.

And my god is this taking a while.

"sigh I need a break" I muttered as I stretched and took my earphones out as I quickly got up and walked to my fridge as I quickly took a swig of a water bottle as I thought about it more.

Usually I would be doing an SI story as that's pretty much all im good at like seriously that's all im good at SI's as terrible as the genre and as much as an embarrassment it is to the fanfiction community I cant help it, seriously I mean its pretty addicting I guess.

I sighed as I shook my head and placed the water bottle back as I sat back down and put my earphones back into my ear as I tried to think more about the subject of what can I do?

And still after like 3 minutes nothing came to mind so in the end I just thought fuck it and turned off my laptop as I leaned back into my chair as I sighed once again but this time in tiredness as it was like 11pm and I needed to go to sleep.

So as I was about to stand up I blinked as my laptops screen blinked back on as it showed static.

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head in confusion as to WTF was going on and before I knew it the screen changed from static to a white screen as the brightness started to be risen more and more until I had to close my eyes to block out how blinding it was and before I knew it the brightness went out and then everything went black

LINE BREAK

I slightly groaned as I grabbed my head and took a deep breath as I wondered what the hell just happened?

And after about 30 seconds of groaning and moaning and I managed to take my glasses off and rubbed my eyes as I opened them and quickly closed them as everything was just a big blur, so with that in mind I blinked a couple times until this blurry effect was gone and I managed to focus a little more on everything.

And in which this everything got me looking around in confusion as I wondered once what the hell just happened?

Cause I clearly remember sitting in my dining room looking at my laptop and not sitting on a more comfortable cushion like seat that was inside of a well an airport.

I blinked again as I slipped my glasses back over my eyes as I looked down at myself as I still wore my old highschool hoody with the school logo on the front and will most likely had the 'class of 16' with the 16 taking up all of the space on the back as on the bottom of it would have my fanfiction accounts username aka 'AMVMASTER' in all caps cause the company who designed these were probably too stupid to not use caps, but hey I don't complain, its soft it fits and I like it just as it is.

I looked under my hoody as I saw that I was still wearing my blue fast dry t shirt, which was made to be able to dried fast even while wearing it, which to me was a life saver considering I sweated quite a bit.

I still wore my black jean shorts but apparently I was still barefoot so I could feel how cold the tiled floor was, which by the way if I didn't mention it was pretty cold, so with that I quickly pulled my legs up as I grabbed my feet and tried to warm them up slightly as I slowly looked around this 'airport' as I swore in my head that this place looked really familiar.

And I didn't mean just like airport wise, I mean like ive seen this place somewhere before but I just can put my finger to where ive seen it.

It annoys me greatly how much I get an idea of familiarity of something and its just gone, It really tended to make remembering important stuff troublesome, but again this sense of familiarity is just killing me.

Like seriously its on the tip of my tongue!

"you look pretty nervous" I heard as I blinked and looked to my left as I saw a pair of green emerald eyes looking back at me as I reacted like so

"oh shit!" I whispered shouted in shock as I slightly jumped a bit but took a deep breath and sighed

"sorry did I scare you?" she asked as I shook my head as I set my feet back onto the floor as I pinched my nose

"yeah what do you think, jesus you like doing that don't you?" I asked as she looked surprised

"uh um im sorry about that I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just wondering if you were a bit nervous, I mean you looked a bit nervous after you woke up" she said as I blinked in surprise as I narrowed my eyes at the girl as she looked just as familiar as this airport.

But I was going to forget that for now, I didn't want to be rude to the girl.

"sorry just you kind of startled me, and well I don't really do well with new spaces" I stated as it was slightly true, but the familiarity of it was still there.

"its alright, everyone tends to handle anxiety differently so I can understand where your coming from" she stated as I slowly nodded and leaned forwards

"I guess you could say that" I said despite me not knowing where the fuck I am or who the fuck you are.

"so you look a little ill prepared for the coming challenges" she said as I blinked and turned my head as I looked at her with a confused look, what challenges?

"uh yeah I guess you could say that" I said as I might as well try and play it cool, well cool enough so that nothing seems to dodgy from me.

Im in my bare feet, now that I think about it I cannot get any dodgier than this

"so your prepared whats to come?" she asked as I shrugged and leaned back and slipped both my hands behind my head

"I guess I mean, you never really know until well it happens I guess" I stated as she smiled and nodded at me as she looked up and sighed as she had a faraway look to her face

"I wish I was that confident in myself" she said as briefly as she could as I looked over at the roof as well

"its not confidence, I mean when it comes down to it I guess you could say all you really need to know is that if can then you will and if you will well you just did" I stated as I quoted myself

"hmmm that's an interesting way to look it I guess" she said as I looked back down at her as she looked a bit relieved

"thank you I guess I never thought of it like that" she said as she smiled brightly at me as I couldn't help but smile back at her as I guess I helped her.

And before I knew it the entire floor shook as I held onto my chairs armrests as I blinked in fear

"what was that?" I asked out loud as I looked at the girl as she didn't look bother by it

"must have been turbulence" she said as I blinked again as I recognised the word

Turbulence is used when something happens in a plane

And that's when it clicked

And I gulped as I slowly turned my head to the windows as my eyes widened as I saw now low flying cloud but actual clouds in the sky.

Oh sweet mother of all that is fucking stupid

"are you ok there, you look a little pale there" I heard the girl ask as I quickly looked at her and shook my head

"what no im just uh admiring the clouds I mean they look pretty" I said as I just tried to save myself

"are you sure you look a little scared?" she asked as I gulped and shook my head

"what nooooooo im just uh well air sick, yeah so uh if you'll excuse me im going to find the nearest restroom" I said as I quickly jumped onto my feet as I slightly winced at the sudden coldness of the floor but I completely down right ignored it as I quickly power walked away as I tried to find the nearest restroom.

Cause this new piece of information wasn't really helping me deal with anything really

But soon I stopped my power walk as I froze and saw a certain duo as my eyes widened as I instantly recognised them and my heart literally dropped and so did my stomach cause before I knew it I was on the ground throwing up

"ew you yang you got puke on your shoe!" I heard as I groaned

"ew get off gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross!" I heard as I groaned again

"hey don't use my cape!" I heard the first voice exclaimed as I just slowly used the railing to hold me up as I made sure not to step in my own vomit.

Elgh not only don't I feel disgusted with myself but I also feel like my world had literally just been flipped three times over and then was thrown into the barren sea of fucked up shit.

If you haven't taken a gander or guess as to what has happened let me break it down for you slowly

Im barefoot in RWBY

And It doesn't look like ive started on a very good foot either(#punnotintended)

Fuck this cant get any worse than it is

*ELGH!*

And it just did

"ew I got vomit on my other shoe!" I heard as another fellow groan of stomach pain was nearby

"fuck. My. Life" I muttered tiredly as I couldn't help but lean my fore head against the railing with a slight clunk.

LINE BREAK

After that quick little sick disaster the 'air ship' landed as I watched as my fellow vomit boy ran off and started to vomit into a trash can as I quickly moved over and gave him a pat on the back to try and soothe his pain

"its ok its ok let it all out" I said as he stopped shortly after and sighed as he spat the rest of the taste out of his mouth

"thanks" he said breathlessly as I shrugged

"after what I did and then you did I have a feeling your going to be the only one that's going to be talking to me for a while" I said as he pushed himself up and wiped his mouth

"I guess I can see that happening" he muttered as I nodded with a sad and depressed look on my face as I just tried to come to grips with the fact I was here and this was fucked up

Like seriously fucked up

"sigh I need a serious shot of vodka" I said as me and my vomit friend walked off the airship

"sorry did you say something?" my vomit friend asked as I shook my head

"nah I think you throwing up has screwed with your hearing mate" I said casually as we slowly continued out of the airship and onto the cobble stone caourt yard of what I believed was utter bullshit to actually be here but then again how would you react if you just casually walked onto the site of one of the biggest schools/colleges that has ever existed and you believed was absolute fiction?

Well you would most likely react like a gawking idiot, which I wouldn't judge you, considering this place looks just as pretty if not even more pretty than in the show, but then again your waiting for my reaction well here it is.

"is it me or is there a shimmering glare coming off the tower?" I asked casually as my vomit friend just well gawked in amazement of the place as it made me sigh

At least the cobble stone is warm on my feet, cause jesus that 'air ship' was cold, coming to grips with the sake im in one of the most well according to me iconic web shows in history, is both daunting and easy.

And considering I just threw up not too long ago and that hurt and I was dizzy and I felt that I can officially say this right here is not a mass hallucination.

So with that im back to saying im barefoot in RWBY, with no money, ID or any or all support like at all.

Im fucked, im honest to god all damn mighty fucked

And with that small revelation in my head I decided that I would just do what I usually do when things have turned bad for me, I might as well milk it for all its worth despite being a more dodgier version of jaune.

Speaking of jaune.

"I never got your name" I said to my vomit friend as he looked at me with surprise

"oh uh sorry my names uh jaune arc, its shot its sweet and the ladies love it" he said with a bit more pep to his step, what the fuck did I just think right there?

"cooooool yeah alright my name is uh Hamish zaffre" I said as I think I was pausing it a bit too long but jaune wont care

"nice well Hamish where are you from?" he asked as I blinked and thought about for a minute and just shrugged

"I live in downtown vale where are you from?" I asked casually as I mentally nailed in my head

"huh well I come from just outside of vale in one of the local settlements just outside the wall" jaune said as I nodded thinking this was to be expected as it is hinted a couple times that he is probably from a very closed off portion of the world as he does have no idea who. Pyrrha. Nikos. Is…and now I feel like a complete and utter dumbass.

"hey whats up?" jaune asked as I looked at him

"huh?" I replied dumbly

"your scrunching up your face" he said as I was indeed in simple turns cringing

"oh uh I just remembered this girl I was talking to and well I kind of feel like a complete idiot for not recognising her" I stated as I tried to looked embarrassed as I looked away and scratched my head.

"oh wow that sucks man" jaune said in a sympathetic way as I nodded solemnly

"yeah it does, man theres a lot of people here" I said as I actually took notice as to how many people there were, like seriously there are a shit ton of people here, how is it that in the show that theres much of a crowd and only 12 people got into beacon?

Seriously how? That's breaking my mind as to how that even works.

I took a deep breath and figured that I would be getting my answer later.

Hopefully that's before im kicked out for trespassing on private property without an invitation.

"sooo you got any hobbies?" jaune asked as I looked at him and shrugged

"I don't think you would agree with some of my hobbies but I do enjoy to read and write allot" I said as it was true if you counted reading and writing fanfiction as that then yeah I love to read and write.

"oh cool I love reading too but Ive only read comics mostly" he said nervously as I couldn't help but smirk as I thought I might as well tease the guy

"wow nerdy much?" I asked as he stumbled and then pointed at me accusingly

"hey the comic book community is nothing to make fun off, we maybe small in social interactions but we are many" jaune said in absolute confidence and seriousness that I couldn't help but snicker.

"hey that's not funny im serious" jaune said in a deflated tone as I could help the oncoming chuckle

"hahaha oh jaune I get it seriously I get that, if there some people out there that I show my absolute respect to are nerds that have a passion for their love in both comics, games, DND and so on" I said with a smile as jaune looked at me with a raised eye brow

"whats dnd?" he asked as I froze slightly, shit I should of thought that one through

"uh you know dungeons and dragons?" I said unsure if my answer was enough for him but then he snapped his fingers as if he recognised it

"oh do mean DNG, dungeons and grimm" jaune said as nodded at him

"yep that sorry me and my friends tend to call it DND" I said as gave a sheepish grin

"nah its alright I mean there are dragons in the game" jaune said reassuringly as I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in

"yeah uh thanks, soooooo do you by chance know why wer-"

*BOOM*

And just before I could even make that reference an explosion happened as we both stopped and looked in the direction of the cause of it.

"uh I think we should go check that out" jaune said as I slowly nodded knowing fully well canon will happen.

So with that we both slowly moved over to the cause of the explosion as I stopped mid way as I watched as glass vile rolled over to me as it was filled with yellow dust.

I quickly picked up the vile as I saw that it had a brown cork to keep the dust inside while there was a white snowflake emblem on the side of it.

I quickly recognised it as dust, what type? Most likely lightning so I quickly placed the vile into my hoodies pocket before jaune caught me as thankfully he was more focused on what was happening in front of him.

"so do we uh move in and help?" jaune asked me as I looked at him blankly and shrugged up to you really, I mean do you want to be in the middle of that disaster?

Well I do but considering im with jaune I'll let him lead for now into this unknowing abyss I call women

Yeah im over dramatizing it but hey im not wrong they are still unknown till this day

So watching the white haired girl AKA Weiss bloody schnee continue her onslaught of complaining it got to the point where I was now also getting annoyed.

"ok im tired of this, im going in there" I said as walked forwards just as I heard jauen try and whisper something to me but was too late as I was already half way there

"uh hola senorita?" I asked in what little Spanish I know as I stopped Weiss from going on and on as she turned her glare to me as I didn't visually react, but damn is her glare scary!

"what!?" she yelled at me as I blinked a couple times as I waved at her

"well first off the list ever heard of a breath mint? And second will you please calm it down jesus I could hear you over there next to tall blond and scraggily" I said as I pointed to jaune as I looked over my shoulder to see he had stiffened up in fear.

Not surprising really this is jaune im talking about here.

"and so with that could you please calm down I mean whatever this girl has done couldnt have been that bad" I stated casually

"she tripped over my luggage and caused the explosion!" Weiss exclaimed loudly as I just stared at her

"and how did the explosion exactly happen?" I asked as I looked at the adorable little red themed girl known as ruby rose as she looked up at me nervously

"um well she was waving her dust vile around and some of it leaked out and well it kind of caused me to sneeze and well exploded the dust" ruby said nervously as I nodded and looked back at Weiss

"I see so from my point of view the real cause of the explosion was you" I stated as she looked at me with a vindictive stare

"why? she sneezed and caused the chain reaction to happen!" Weiss wined as I shook my head

"yeah but let me ask you, who was the one waving the vile around? Who was the one that didn't make sure before she even picked up the vile that it was closed securely? Hmmm?" I asked as Weiss blushed in embarrassment as she took a step back as I smirked

"you did, so this is much as fault as you are, so if I were you I would make a formal apology to one of your maybe future costumers as it would also oh so embarrassing if this little titbit of an incident got out to the world? Wouldn't it miss heiress of the biggest dust supplier in the world?" I asked as her eyes widened in horror

"and I bet neither your father or maybe god forbid your sister should hear of this incident, oh what will they think of you? Their darling little Weiss now turned into mad bombing terrorist" I said with a fake sweet voice as my mouth turned upwards into a smirk as she looked at me with fear.

"I-I-I" she said as she was speechless as I had this in the bag

"so with that maybe you should reconsidering your own attitude miss heiress cause admittedly you're here for the same exact reasons why anyone would come to beacon and that is to learn how to be huntsman and huntresses, and I know for a fact that the best tend to look at all of the facts before they really judge someone, now usually I would say this but please don't be an opinionated bitch like a certain general of atlas" I said simply as a fact

James ironwood is an opinionated bitch, seriously he argues with everyone in the show that his way is the right way every time and when he doesn't its because hes been proven wrong every time.

And that is my opinion on one james ironwood.

"so miss heiress are you going to be the opinionated bitch that not only let down your fathers expectations?" I paused and showed her a smile, "or are you going to be the soon to be huntress and apologise to your soon to be comrade in arms?" I asked as I held my hand out to direct it to ruby as she was looking at both me and Weiss in shock

"i-i-I sigh I apologise for my misforgiving's" she said slowly as ruby's eyes widened

"um im also sorry for exploding earlier and uh tripping over your stuff" ruby said as Weiss nodded and turned to me

"despite looking like some kind of homeless person, I can see your point of view thank you" she said as I still had my smile on my face

"its quite alright now I think we have a meeting to get to now don't we?" I asked as the two girls looked at each other and nodded

And with that I watched as the two girls slowly made their way over to the hall or whatever its called

"whoa that was whoa" I heard jaune as I looked back to see was looking at me with wide and shocked eyes

"I didn't even think you could do that, that was just cool" jaune said as I gave him a grin

"oh I do what I can, so with that I think we should get to following those girls to the meeting hall or whatever its called" I said as jaune nodded at me as we both started to walk over following the maybe soon to be partners, I say maybe because of my small interaction of being here has by chance screwed with the timeline and canon.

Which will turn out to be non canon, which will probably interesting I think, I hope, someone help me please

"so ive been meaning to ask" jaune said as I looked over to him just as we were about to walk into the hall

"yeah?" I asked as he seemed sheepish

"why aren't you wearing any shoes?" he asked as I just stared at him blankly

"that's an excellent question jaune let me reply with a simple story of I got mugged" I said as his eyes widened

"wait what?"

"yeah I got mugged, before anything happened I was walking down the street ever so casually and then next thing I know someone whacked me in the head and when I woke next I was the airship with no wallet, scroll, or my shoes and apparently my socks as well, which I think is weird considering my feet really do stink" I said as it was true there are times were my feet do stink

And also im commending myself on the amazing bullshit story cause that takes a little skill to make up on the spot and it makes sense

"so wait so you're here because someone put you on the airship and not because-" I quickly held my hand up to stop jaune from speaking any further as we were now in a crowded area that anyone can hear us

"yes jaune and for now keep your trap shut until after we are not in a very densely populated area and then we can really talk about it" I said simply as jaune slowly nodded his head in understanding

And so with that we both managed to find a spot in the near enough to the middle but was close to the back as I quietly slipped my hood over my head while jaune just looked at me.

"what?" I asked casually as he narrowed his eyes at me

"why are you pulling you hood over you head?" he asked as I shrugged

"my ears are cold man" I said as it was true my ears were indeed cold

"so you pull your hood over your head when ever your ears are cold?" he asked as I looked at him like WTF

"dude yeah why? what would you do if you had cold ears you would pull hood over your head" I stated simply as he shook his head

"why is it such a problem man?" I asked as he shook his head

"its just rude to have your hood on while your inside" he said as I continued to just look at him like WTF

"dude does it look like anyone gives a shit about the fact I have hood on? I mean come on its not like someone random is going to walk up to me and tell me to take my hood off" I said casually as I suddenly felt some tap my shoulder as I looked behind me and saw a girl with amber eyes as I instantly recognised her as blake belladonna secret fanuas and one of the greatest ninjas in remnant(my own opinion)

"can you take your hood off its very disrespectful you know" she said in a whisper as I looked back at jaune as he gave me a smug smile, I quickly looked back to blake and shook my head

"no my ears are cold and why the hell do you care?" I asked as she put her hand on her hip oh god here we go

"its disrespectful and it makes you look like a thug" she said as I blinked and gave her a WTF stare

"who the hell cares if I look like a thug, hell im not a thug hell I don't give a shit about them thinking im a thug" I said as she raised an eye brow at me

"ok then not thug care to explain why your not wearing any shoes?" she asked as she pointed at my feet as I groaned silently

"oh for gods sake I got mugged alright" I said as she continued to stare at me

"so you got mugged, is that it?" she asked as I face palmed and heard a snicker as I quickly turned and slammed my heel into jaunes foot as he quickly covered his mouth so he didn't scream as I glared at him

"oi just cause I got no shoes don't mean I cant crush your foot dumbass" I said as I quickly turned back to blake as she just waited for my explaination

"its simple you see I got mugged all of my stuff is gone my shoes, wallet, scroll everything" I stated as she continued to look at me

"so how did you get here if you didn't have your wallet or scroll?" she asked as I shrugged

"I woke up on the airship that was ¾'s of the way here that's how" I said as she narrowed her eyes at me

"why would a mugger just mug you in the middle of an airship if everyone could see him?" she asked as that is a very simple logical question that I would agree with

"simple he knocked me out and then threw me on the air ship and if your going to ask why then let me beat you to the punch, I don't know" I said simply as she continued to stare at me blankly serious could you have another face that's not so god damn serious!?

"what do you mean by I don't know?" she asked as I threw my hands up and gave, I was done explaining shit seriously fuck this

"nope fuck this im done now, im shutting the hell up now, this is interrogation is over" I stated simply as I just looked towards

"interrogations with me would of gone differently that was a conversation" blake voice said as I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as I firmly held my ground as I stared at the stage

"is he always like this?" I heard her ask

"I think so? I mean I just met him so theres a pretty good chance he is" jaune said as I stomped my foot onto his foot again as he whined in pain

"just cause im done talking to her jaune don't mean I wont listen" I stated seriously as I smirked at him as he gave me a mild glare while he mended with his wound

"your quite violent aren't you?" I heard blake asked as I rolled my eyes

"violent is one word you could describe me, another would be asshole, pessimistic, cunt, prick, dick, egg and maybe mr angry man" I said blankly as it was usually what people called me back in highschool and its still true to this day.

"well that's quite the depressing out look to have on yourself" she said as I shrugged

"meh its true why should I deny it?" I said simply as the lights suddenly dimmed as the spot light turned on and the good old wizard walked on stage as he graced us with his presence

That's how I would be narrating it if I was writing but im not so yeah hes on stage now

(insert boring speech)

"is it me or does he just seem a bit off?" I heard blake asked as I shrugged

"I don't know did he? cause he just sounded ok to me" I stated simply as it was true every time I watched this episode I didn't understand what was the big deal I mean he sounded fine to me how would of he sounded weird or different now? I mean come on to most people here they just met the guy now and was my basic thought process while I watched the episode

"its Hamish by the way" I said to blake as I turned to her

"blake and your friend is?" she asked as I looked over to jaune as he was still dealing with his injured foot

"in pain" I pointed out blankly

"yes he is, do you think he'll be alright?" blake asked as I shrugged

"I don't but unless he grows a pair I don't think he'll last too long here" I said as I watched as jaune slowly stood up and pouted at me

"you didn't have to stamp on my foot you know" he said as I shrugged again

"what can I say you annoyed me" I replied back as he rolled his eyes at me and looked at blake

"hi im jaune arc, its short sweet and-"

"and the ladies just love his name I mean it rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" I interrupted with sarcasm as jaune gave me a mild glare as I gave him a smirk

"ok well jaune Hamish I guess we should follow the crowd" blake said as we looked over and saw the crowd was slowly making their way out.

"I guess we should well come on then you two im bored of this place" I said as I casually walked with the crowd as the two followed behind me, I know cause I looked over my neck to check if they were are not.

What I like to make sure my friends stick together or well technically we aren't friends I think? fuck I don't know I'll them later at dinner or some shit

LINE BREAK

I took a quick look around beacon just before I went to the hall where everyone was going to be sleeping as I tried to find the one place that could possibly help me big time tomorrow

The forge

Yes the forge cause if there is one then theres a very big chance I could find myself a make shift weapon just to be used once

I know for a fact that tomorrow im going to seriously die out there with or without a weapon but I would like to at least take the chance that If I did survive that fall, I wouldn't get eaten the first chance I saw a beowolf or an ursa.

So with that I snuck around in the shadows with my hood up as I tried to find the damn place.

Hopefully beacon had one or well it really wouldnt be one of the best hunter academies in the world now.

So with that In mind my search turned a bit more desperate, cause just the thought of dying because I didn't have a weapon went through my head.

So I quickly my search became more and more dire as I watched as the broken moon got higher and higher in the sky.

"god bloody damn it where is it!?" I whisper shouted to myself as I suddenly stopped and heard a faint banging which I instantly recognised as the hitting of hammers in a forge.

"got ya bitch" I said with a faint grin as I quickly followed the sounds as I moved from shadow to shadow until I came up to a certain hut like building with a chimney with smoke coming out of it as I instantly deduced that this is the forge.

I grinned as I had found it, now all I needed to do was just take one of the failure swords or just something that was made out of left overs and that's all I needed.

"excuse me" I froze just before I ran over and ever so slowly I turned around as I sighed as it wasn't miss goodwitch who caught me, thankfully

"um what are you doing outside at this time of night?" the girl asked as I recognised her as velvet scarletina in her combat uniform

"I could uh ask you the same thing" I stated as she narrowed her eyes at me

"im patrolling the court yard as so is my team" she said as my eyes widened as I just realised that my plan had just failed

"oh uh well carry on then" I said as I turned around and tried to move forward but well I guess fate had other plans for me

"huh velvet you caught one already" I heard another voice as I froze and sighed knowing fully well that this plan of mine was going to shit faster than taco night

No one will ever speak of that night ever again!

"well now kid what do you have to say for yourself?" the other girl asked as I turned around and stared at her simply as I shrugged

"what can I say I tried my best I honestly-" I quickly shut the hell up as I quickly turned and bolted into a sprint towards the forge as I went for the last minute ditch.

Come on come on come come on, nearly there!

"and I don't think so!" and before I knew it I felt the pulled of my hood but I was quick and manged to slip out of my hoody as I quickly shot back up as I quickly ran and opened the door as I quickly slammed it shut as I took deep breath and saw inside was a general forge and hammer place as I saw the forge guy stopped mid strike as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

He stood about a lot taller than me as had wore a brown leather worn apron and black gloves he wore a pair of black welding gloves.

"hey hi quick question you got any finish products that I could by chance borrow for tomorrows initiation and before you ask if I have any money no I don't but I will on the other hand will offer up my services in order to work out the payment if you don't mind?" I quickly suggested as I hope the guy agrees with me

"meh over there on the shelf next to you I expect you back after the initiation with that weapon got it and then we'll talk about payment, theres also a pair of spare boots next to the door" the blacksmith said as my eyes quickly looked over to the boots first as there was indeed a pair of boots there that looked like a pair of old black and worn combat boots that looked about my size, so I quickly tried to slip them on.

And well to my utter surprise they fit perfectly, so with a grin I quickly slipped the other one on and quickly tied them quickly as the door started to be knocked on.

So I quickly ran over the shelf the black smith said where the weapons were held.

And well impressed was one word to describe what you could call the amount of weapons on these shelves as they held so many of them and I would of gone super weapon nerd if the door was busted through

"knock knock!" I heard as I quickly grabbed the first thing that looked something I could use/just my type.

Turned out that thing was a classic looking black medieval long sword with a gold like pattern on the side for the blade and the guard, the blade was wide at the base and thinned out at the point.

"ok this doesn't look good" I quickly said as I changed my mind and quickly swapped the sword for something else as in came one coco adel as she had her casual walked in with her iconic smirk on her face

"coco I told you once and I told you so many times don't kick my door down" said the black smith calmly as he went back to banging away the hot metal

"oh well sorry Im just here to pick up a certain little boy that has just been caught sneaking out when he should be in his little bed" coco said as her smirk never left her face I just stared at her blankly

"really little boy? im taller than you by like 3 feet" I said as it was true I am taller than her!

"it doesn't matter about height but when it comes to experience and to me your still a little boy" she said as she stepped forwards as I quickly held up the weapon up as I took notice that I had picked up a frying pan? WTF!?

"oi why the hell is there a frying pan on a shelf!?" I yelled at the black smith as he looked up from what he was doing and then shrugged as he went back to hammering away

Well shit, I quickly threw the frying pan at coco as she just caught it as I quickly picked up another weapon this time it was pump action shotgun.

I grinned and I pointed at coco as I pulled the pump back and forth as I pulled the trigger

*CLICK!*

"well this has got to be embarrassing for you, trouble shooting already?" coco asked as her smirk never left her face face palmed

"no live ammo is ever to be placed in a gun if you are not using it, why did I completely forget that rule?" I muttered to myself as it was a very good/safe rule of gun safety

"well do you give up now little boy?" she asked as I sighed and placed the gun back

"look I only snuck out because I don't have a weapon to use for the initiation" I stated as she shrugged

"meh not my problem" well then fuck you too bitch!

I groaned as I glanced back at the shelf of weapons as once again there were allot of them but then I saw a pair of metal gauntlets

They were blacked out and had claw like finger tips but what caught my attention was the fact they had three openings

"ok I give up" I said as I held my hands up as I had an idea now what I can do now

"finally" coco said as she was bout to grab me but I quickly held my finger up

"but first hand over my hoody will ya its bit cold outside and I don't want to catch a cold" I stated as coco just shrugged and threw my hoody that she was still caring as I quickly caught it and put it on as I pulled out my glasses from my hoods pocket and slid them over my eyes as everything just got allot clearer.

"ok then come along then" she said as she turned around and that's when I quickly grabbed the gauntlets and quickly slid them on one by one as quick as I could as they fit like a glove over my arms and my sleeves as the straps appeared to be self tightening which was good.

So before coco could see what I just did I quickly put my gauntleted arms into my hoods pocket as I gave the blacksmith who saw everything a wink and walked out.

"ok little boy what did you take?" coco asked as soon as we were outside as I froze as I had realised I just got caught

"let me guess those black gauntlets?" she asked as I groaned as she giggled at me

"god damn it" I muttered in annoyance

"meh not my problem im just here to take you back to where everyone else is and not what you have stolen" she said as I looked at with surprise

"I didn't steal them I actively borrowed them while offering my services towards the blacksmith" I stated as she looked over her shoulder as she dipped her glasses forwards as her smirk from before never left her face.

"well not my problem now get in there" she said as she grabbed my hoods collar and suddenly I was pulled and pushed over as I lost my balance and slammed back first into what I believed was a door as that was suddenly opened and I slammed into the hard wood floor with a grunt.

"and don't go sneaking out again!" she yelled as eh grabbed the doors and slammed them shut as I pulled my gauntleted hands out of my hoods pocket and slowly managed to push myself up and shook my head of the sudden pain-ish that went through me.

And that's when I slowly turned around and saw that allot people were staring at me, now in most circumstances I would be embarrassed but right now the only thing that I was focused on was

How the fuck did we get here so fast!?

Serious how?

Uh fuck it, im too tired for this shit, so with that in mind I quickly trudged over to were blake and jaune were as I had laid out my sleeping bag that I was given as everyone who stared at me continued to stare at me

"Hamish are you ok?" jaune asked as I dropped onto my sleeping bag with a sigh

"fucking peachy" I muttered outloud as I was tired

"you were gone for quite a while and by the looks of it you now have shoes, your moving up the social train already" blakes smartass answer was ever so sarcastic

"thanks but does it look like I give a shit?" I said as I turned myself around as I was now staring up at the roof

"so did you get what you needed?" jaune asked as I nodded and held up my gauntleted hand up to show to him

"does this answer your question?" I asked as he stared at my arm for a minute

"yeah that does" he said as I nodded and quickly sat up as I found the buckles and slowly eased them up as I pulled the gauntlet out and did the same thing with my other gauntlet as I set them both down on the ground

"so what did I miss?" I asked as blake had a small smirk on her face as she looked over to jaune

"other than lover boys try at little miss ice queen"

"hey!" jaune said as I looked over at him as his blush was large and embarrassed

"nothing much really after you went off and got your brand new shoes" she said as sarcastically as she could as I looked over at my boots as they were pretty old looking and which made her sarcasm even more sarcastic

"well at least we I know that im appreciated from time to time" I muttered as I sighed

"well what do we do now cause my thing was fun" I stated simply as I sighed

"what did you do anyway?" jaune asked as I gestured to my gauntlets

"I got those and these" I said as I also pointed to my boots as jaune went oooh

"I see well then I guess your prepared for tomorrow aren't you?" jaune asked as I shrugged

"Im not to sure, for all I know im going to be falling out of the sky so there may be a chance of that happening" I said as I laid back down into my sleeping bag as I slipped my glasses off and placed them in my hoods pocket while I closed my eyes

"hello!" I heard a cheery voice as my eyes shot open as I groaned and sat back up as I saw the cause of me being awake as I saw the sister duo once again.

Oh boy

"hey aren't you the guys that threw up on my shoes!?" yelled the blonde one I know as yang as she looked at me with surprise as I sighed

"yes sorry, now what do you want? Im tired and crap an blalalalalala" I said as I was indeed pretty tired therefore words wont really come to me as well as they usually did just before

"uh forget it you helped my sister before and I just wanted to say thanks" she said as she held her hand out as I looked at the hand and up at her as she had a grin on her face.

"uh your welcome" I said as I took the hand and shook it as yang smiled at me

"my names yang and this is my little sister ruby" yang said as she let go of my ahnd and pulled ruby over

"hi" ruby said nervously as she waved at me

"hi this is, no offense I mean this is nice and all but I need to go to sleep" I said as I yawned

"well that's a bit rude" I heard yang said as I just stared at her blankly

"well im sorry but ive been through some pretty weird stuff today so don't blame me if I come off as a bit of an asshole" I stated

"hes right you know, he is a bit of an asshole" I heard blake mentioned as I snapped my finger and pointed at her

"yep as told by her here and now im an asshole" I said as I then fell back into my sleeping bag with sigh

"well who are you two then?" I heard yang ask

"im blake, onsie over there is juane" blake said as I chuckled at the joke as jaune gapped at her

"hey my sister gave me this" jaune tried to defend

"and how old is this sister?" yang asked as I was now grinning

"29 why?" he asked as I couldn't help but laugh at him as I heard everyone else was joining in

"29? your sister is 29 and she decides to give you a onsie wow talk about priceless there" yang said as I stopped my laughing and sighed

"well as good as a laugh as that was im going to sleep, I'll talk to you two in the morning" I said as I pulled my hood over my head and slowly closed my eyes as I started to fall asleep.

Jesus am I tired.

LINE BREAK

"so your telling me the reason why your actually here is because you got mugged and dumped onto the air ship?" yang summed it up as I sat on the bench as I had my hood off and my glasses on as I made sure my gauntlets were on tight enough

"yeah pretty much" I said as I looked up at her as she turned around and and put her hands on her hips

"so from my understanding your coming to this place with little to practically no knowledge on any fighting, grimm or otherwise" yang also summed up as I nodded

"with the way I see it and the way only a very view actually get in, your practically screwed" yang said as I nodded slowly

"yep so any advice before I get myself killed out there?" I asked as yang smirked at me

"show me your stance and I could help you on that" yang said as I shrugged and stood up as I got into a random stand with both hands up bent elbows as I hand my legs shoulder width apart as they were slightly bent.

"hmmm good stance, looks natural hmmm you sure you haven't had any training before?" yang asked as shrugged

"I used to fence with swords for a year but my school being a bunch of dicks they are cancelled the program, so that's probably way this is a bit natural to me" I stated as yang nodded with an impressed look on her face

"well ok then tell me do you know how to punch?" she asked as I gave her a 50/50 sign as she nodded

"that's understandable then how about you punch me then" she said as I looked at her blankly and shrugged knowing she could probably take it

"ok then here I go" I stated as I was still in stance and stepped forwards as I threw a fist into her abdomen as I twisted it my fist slightly as I watched with wide eyes as yang took two steps back with wide eyes

"wow that was something, phew are you sure you don't know how to punch cause man if it wasn't for my semblance and aura then I would have been out like light" yang said as she looked at me with a wide smile as I tilted my head as I got out of my stance

"are you serious?" I asked her as she nodded at me

"yeah I am I mean wow that was something, I mean you're a complete natural, I wonder whats your semblance?" she asked as shook my head and sighed

"I don't have semblance and I don't have aura" I stated as yangs eyes widen

"huh well and here I thought you were actually lying about that mugging story whoops" yang said as I stared at her blankly as she was not wrong about that entail detail about it being a lie.

"meh so do you think I'll survive the initiation without aura?" I asked as yang tapped her chin in thought and shook her head

"even with the way you punched I don't think you'll survive on that alone" yang said as I sighed knowing this was going to turn clichie real quick

"well that's just grand, so how do I fix my aura not being well locked anymore?" I asked as yang grinned at me simply as I had a feeling this was going to turn out for me

"well I got an idea but the question is do you trust me?" she asked as I blankly stared at her

"we've only just met officially last night I've had one breakfast with you and ive told you how I got mugged and you not really taught me how to punch, so if that is not an indication that I trust you well then I should be asking you do you trust me?" I stated simply as it was true, I only just met her and I trust her that much.

"ok then just close your eyes ok and focus" yang said as I nodded

"ok but if I open my eyes and if I see you about to kiss me I will not hold back my desire to kiss you back" I teased as she punched my shoulder with a smirk to her face

"just shut up already" she said as I rolled my eyes and close my eyes

"ok now just focus alright" she said as I nodded and I felt her hand on my shoulder

(insert aura unlocking chant here)

"there phew this is something different" I said as I felt a really weird rush as I stumbled back

"whoa there buddy take it easy" yang said as I opened my eyes and blinked as everything became just a bit more clearer than before.

"yang is it weird that I feel like im high as a kite?" I asked as I looked at her as she smiled at me

"you get that from time to time how about you just sit down for a minute" she said as she helped me over as I quickly sat back down on the bench as I took a deep breath in and out as I slowly calmed down for a minute

"are you ok?" yang asked as I slowly nodded

"yeah I am thanks, sigh that was dizzy inducing" I said as I felt yang pat my back

"yeah well tends to happen to some people for now I think you should stay sitting for a couple minutes while I go and see if my sister is ready" yang said as I nodded and watched as she slowly walked off leaving me alone as I took a deep breath in and out.

Jesus in the show jaune made it look like this was something amazing not something sooooo dizzy inducing.

"hey Hamish have you seen jaune?" I heard as I looked up and saw blake as I shook my head

"are you ok there you look a little unwell" blake asked as I shook my head

"yeah just yang just unlocked my aura and well now im dizzy" I said to blake as she narrowed her eyes at me

"well then you should take off your glasses then" blake suggested as I blinked, huh why didn't I think of that.

So with that I took my glasses off and blinked as everything wasn't so clear as it was before but I didn't feel dizzy anymore, so I quickly put my glasses on and off as I blinked as I saw the immediate difference

"what the hell im dizzy with my glasses on but with them off im not?" seriously what the hell?

Yeah that tends to happen to allot of people when they wear glasses and they have their aura unlocked, its weird but whenever they have their glasses on their body tends to make you feel different, so being dizzy is going to happen for a while" blake kind of explained as I groaned, so that means im going to be a clichie clumsy nerd with glasses on

"well that's just grand, and I have to wear these as well" I said as with a sigh

"whys that?" blake asked as I shrugged

"there prescriptions, they do fuck all to everyone else but it does wonders for me" I stated as I handed them over to blake as she put them on and nodded

"yeah I can see that they do make you see a bit clearer" blake said as she took them off and handed them to me as I nodded and slipped them in my hoods pocket.

"well this is shit" I said as blake nodded

"well at least your doing better than jaune" blake said as I raised my head and looked at blake

"wheres jaune anyway I thought we were going to meet up after breakfast?" I asked as blake sighed

"well after you and yang ditch me ruby and jaune, ruby and me watched as jaune tried to use his moves on ice queen again" blake stated as I cringed

"ouch and hows that disaster going?" I asked as blake smirked

"well while jaune was trying his moves on ice queen another girl who was actually generally crushing on him and she goes by the famous name of pyrrha nikos" blake said as I nodded

"yeah I met pyrrha shes a nice girl" I stated as blake nodded

"yeah well I left that train wreck with ruby to handle and came to find you and now ive managed to lose jaune in the process" blake said as she muttered the last part as I barely could hear her but I nodded just the same.

"well ok then I guess we should make our way to where ever we have to go to" I said as blake nodded while I sat up and took another deep breath as this new sensation of being well, powerful washed over me.

I know for a fact im not powerful with aura but it just feels like it somehow, weird like really weird sigh fuck I need vodka!

"you ok there Hamish?" blake asked as I shook my head

"not really do you by chance get this feeling like you really want to be like egotistical at times?" I asked as blake shook her head

"no why?"

"cause I don't know why but I do and I feel powerful like and its not really what I would call nice either" I stated as blake rolled her eyes at me

"come on lets just get going when your aura is unlocked allot of things tend to happen and sometimes its makes some people have some either major to minor changes in their personality but it slowly goes away" blake stated as I nodded slowly as I understood what she was talking about.

"well isn't this nice first im going dizzy by my glasses and now im going to have an amazing personality change that could differ from major to minor" I said sarcastically as blake just shrugged at me

"meh what happens, happens just try not kill anyone" blake said warningly as I slowly nodded

"I'll try but if they get on my nerves I hold no promises" I stated as she smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

After a while of walking we found jaune on the floor being pitiful as he shou-whoa wtf?

I blinked as I took a second to realise I was just about to think something that's not really like me and then blakes voice rung through my head as the minor to major personality change popped up as I realised that she was serious

"oh great does this mean im having 8th grade syndrome?" I asked out loud as blake turned to me as she shrugged

"probably it happens when it happens" she repeat as I sighed

"ok fine lets get this over with already, yo jaune come on lets go before my mind changes any further from my nice-ish asshole self to an egotistical asshole" I said as I walked over to him as he looked up at me with a confused look

"wait theres a difference?" he asked as I threw my hands up

"you know what yes there is a difference now come on before I get weirder" I said as I held my hand out as he took my hand up and I pulled him up

"ok whats up with you?" he asked as I shook my head

"hes unlocked his aura and his personality is slowly changing, but don't worry too much as long as the personality is a minor change it should be good" blake stated as I nodded and now I felt insulted fuck.

I groaned as I placed my gauntleted hand on my forehead

"lets just go my head will most likely be clearer when we do this initiation" I stated as blake and jaune just nodded to me as we quickly made our way to the cliffs or where ever we needed to go

LINE BREAK

"Hamish are you sure your ok?" ruby asked me for the last 4th time as I nodded my head as I stood next to her and blake while jaune was over next to ruby and blake was next to yang.

"yeah im perfectly capable of being fine" I stated as I twitched my head back and forth as my shoulders did as well

Usually this happens to me, the twitching I mean, whenever im just sitting down but right now it's a bit more frequent.

"uh blake whats up with Hamish?" I heard yang as I blinked as I was sure she was whispering.

"hes having a bit of personality change after you uh unlocked his aura" blake whispered back as I felt my left eye twich

"oh yeah that probably explains why he was dizzy before" yang whispered back

"not really that was his glasses but yeah hes not doing too good, even if he says hes alright but he also said he for some reason feels more egotistical" blake whispered back as I felt yangs eyes moved over to me I slowly pulled my hood over my head as I continued to twitch, fuck this annoying let me just go and kill already!

I stopped my twitching as my eyes widened in shock

What the fuck did I just think now!?

I stood stiff as I took a deep breath in and out as I tried to calm myself down

Ok im good, im good im all good no need to worry im ok, im perfectly ok no problems here, other than the lack of blood on my hands ahahahaha!

I quickly covered my mouth as my eyes were wide as I just realized I laughed out loud.

I quickly looked over to blake as her eyes were wide as were yangs

"um Hamish are you uh sure your ok?" ruby asked as I looked over to her and slowly shook my head

"No ruby I don't think I am" I said through my hands

*FLUNG WHOOSH*

Chapter end

* * *

 **well i hoped you enjoyed and i hope you liked the cliffhanger**

 **so heres what ive planned for every chapter**

 **every chapter will be 10,000 words each**

 **every chapter will be edited to the best of what i can do**

 **now then other than that i would love to hear your thoughts, opinions or ideas of what i could do later or what can be done better.**

 **im open to any advice and i will answer any and all questions**

 **now i hope you all can do me a favor and**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **and until next time**

 **LATERS!**


	2. the initiation and then some

**this to be honest took longer than it should have, so sorry for the delay things have gotten interesting with my other fic**

 **so with that i give you the next chapter!**

 **not get to the bloody reading!**

* * *

Face first into beacon Chapter 2

My eyes widened as I watched as the scenery of the emerald forest flew right under me

Now usually I would be screaming at the top of my lungs like a certain white knight but for some reason I was instead laughing like a mad man

"ahahahahahah this is the life, is it not!?" I yelled in a weird sense of delight as I flipped around in the air

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I watched as I saw a branch coming up to me so I quickly flipped once and stuck my right leg out as I axe kicked the branch breaking it out of the way as I quickly fell into the forestry as I held my arms up as I grabbed and swung myself upwards into a backflip as I quickly landed on the ground with a roll and quickly jumped back up onto my feet

"now that's something to get the blood pumping!" I exclaimed loudly as I had a large grin on my face

Ok now im giddy

"now let go and see if I can get myself some prey!" I exclaimed as I held my gauntleted hand up and watched as the three slots on top of my hand started to glow blue as I felt my grin grow wide

"but first lets see what these can really do?" I said as I felt power go through my arms as I guessed it was my aura and suddenly before I knew it the three slots launched out a blue like flame that suddenly sent my hand barrelling to the side as my body followed and I was sent slamming into a tree

I groaned in slight pain as I shook my head and suddenly I felt better, less weird or more like I didn't feel weirder as I usually did

"ok what the fuck was that?" I asked myself as I shook my head from the sudden crazy that was coming from my head.

After a minute or so of no real crazy thoughts I sighed and slowly pushed myself up against the tree as I took a minute to think about it

Ok blake said that my major/minor change of personality will be temporary meaning that that slight crazy I had experienced will most likely come back to me later in time

ok thats ok

I think

I hope

fuck whatever I'll deal with it later, but first I just need to think about what just happened to that gauntlet

"so I felt my 'aura' get pooled around my arms and then suddenly the three slots on my gauntlets shot out a blue flame propelling me into the tree, ok that's ok that's perfectly not really normal but im not complaining" I said out loud to myself as it sounded reasonably accrate.

With that said I took a second to think if there's these rocket boosters on the front of my gauntlets, are their boosters on the other end.

So with that thought I did the same thing again but instead of pushing the power in my hands I started to push it into my elbow and before I knew it watch as a blue like flame appear on the end of my gauntlets and this time instead of being pushed I was now pulled as I found myself falling and then being dragged along the ground at a fast pace

I quickly cut the power this time as the force suddenly made my drag turn into a tumble until I suddenly stopped by the tree in front of me.

"well at least I know what those slots are, and they are going to be useful" I stated simply as I took a minute to slowly get back up onto my feet.

Ok plan of what am I doing

Breathing!

Yeah that's a plan keep breathing second

Uh walking

Yes walking yeah, keeps the blood flowing third

Figure out which fucking way is north

And with that I stopped mid step as I took a minute to think about it and then sighed

"that's going to be hard" I muttered out loud as I moved my gauntleted hand into my hoods pocket as I pulled out the same vile that I had picked up yesterday before And then sighed yet again

as if that would help me now

So with that I continued my waltz around the forest as at least was trying to find the temple or someone to help me find the temple.

Fuck this was not something I thought about before I went to bed last night

So with that annoying thought in my mind I just continued my trudge through the forest while my hands were in my hoods pocket as I was trying to think of something to get out of the situation or basically let my imagination go wild for a while.

Which would usually be easy, if had music blasting into my ears, but hey things aren't easy anymore now aren't they?

LINE BREAK

"one potatoe, two potatoe, three potatoe, four!" day 21 ive finally accepted myself to be absolutely insane, it was a hard and long journey but I'll be honest after accepting it I can officially say that im perfectly not as insane as I believed I was before

"I am the captain of the vessel and thy vessel is ones mother!" well close enough as I could get to it

But hey things aren't so bad, other than the soul crushing loneliness that is being alone

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Annnnnnnd im done being insane because now im bored" I stated as it had only been like 20 minutes and ive gotten really bored.

Like super fucking bored

like seriously if you gave me anything that was time consuming I would do it

hell even paperwork and that confuses the shit out of me

*growl!*

"huh?" I said out loud as I stopped and turned as I watched as a pair of red eyes glowed from the bushes as I blinked and watched as they multiplied.

"oh shiiiiiiiiiit" I groaned out as I pulled my gauntleted hands out of my hoods pocket as I got into the same stance from before as I looked around and watched as I was slowly being surrounded.

"well this isn't too fair" I muttered as I watched as one of them shot out towards me as pounce up over me with its mouth was wide open

"someone didn't read up on me" I said as my mouth turned upwards into a crazy grin as I pulled my aura into my elbows as both of the back of my gauntlets shot out blue flames as both my gauntleted fists shot up and slammed into the beowolves stomach as I turned it off and watched as the wolf shot up high into the air as it slammed back first into a tree.

I quickly landed on the ground like iron man with my fist in the ground and my head down

I slowly cracked my neck and stood up as I had a large grin on my face.

"now then shall we dance!?" I yelled as the beowolves charged forwards as I grinned and let my right gauntleted front slots boost and pivot me around backwards as I back handed a pouncing beowolf into the air as it flew and slammed into another two, I didn't stop as I quickly continued boost around until I was face first with another beowolf, my left hand shot up as I let my claws stab first thing into its neck and did a quick twist as I managed to severe its spine.

I quickly disconnected my left hand from the now dead beast as I quickly held my hand up and caught the clawed arm that was coming at me, I quickly pulled it to the side as I let the back slots of my right gauntlets boost my right fist into its stomach and with a twist I watched as the beowolf whined in pain and it fall onto its knees as my grip on its left arm tighten, I quickly shot my other hand up and grabbed its arms bicep and quickly pulled along the ground while pivoted around and with all my strength I got faster and faster until it was no longer being drag along the ground but in the air

I grinned as I quickly let go of its arm and fell over on to my ass

And watched with a huff and grin as the beowolf slammed into more of its brothers

As they were all sent flying backwards into a tree, when they slammed into the entire force/weight managed to push the trees roots up from the ground and topple the tree over.

I sat on the ground just breathing in and out, trying to get my heart in control

"Jesus, never ever thought I would ever do that, and I mean that seriously" I said that out loud as I slowly started to push myself back up onto my feet

"now I just need to find that temple" I said as I was just about to walk along when

(insert jaune screaming like a little girl)

"there you are!" I yelled as I quickly faced the direction of the scream as I shot off into a sprint as I ignored my pounding heart and my pained muscles.

Come on come on come on come on come on!

I repeated in my head as I ran through the forest as fast as I could as my heart beat started to come back again

But suddenly I watched myself as I quickly shot out of the tree line and then noticed that I was now in a very large clearing

I felt my eyes darted around as I stopped my running for a minute while my heart beating just continued to be very loud

It wasn't until my eyes spotted two familiar figures standing next to the temple did I finally sigh in relief and slowly started to calm down slightly

"Hamish! Over here!" I managed to hear yang yell out over my heart beating as I quickly ran over to them

"blake yang you wont believe how happy I am to see anyone and I really do mean anyone!" I stated loudly as my voice would allow me too

But suddenly I tripped up on something and collapsed right before I got to them

"whoa there buddy you ok there?" I heard yang asked as I tilted my head upwards with a groan and gave her tired smile

"no yang im not ok, im tired im sweaty im fat im bored and I think theres a very big chance I may be acquiring a rare condition of multi-personality disorder" I stated simply as yang looked at me sceptically as I wouldn't be too far if I heard the same thing

"ok I get the tired and sweaty but he rest I think is in your head" yang said with narrowed eyes as I shook my head

"no yang I am fat, im at least 129kgs and my BMI is 35" I stated seriously

"I get the weight but the BMI?" she said as I shrugged

"im supposed to be 25 but im 35, and it means for some bullshit scientific reason im counted as overweight" I stated as she just stared at me

"ok well want to explain the personality thing then?" she asked as I shrugged

"im going insane, I think I don't know what do you think?" I said as casually as I dropped my head back down to the ground with a thud

"now if you'll excuse me im going to sleep, so do me a favour and please wake me up later will ya?" I asked as I slowly let my eyes close and before I knew it I was asleep

For about 3 seconds at least

I don't know everything was just a haze to me right about now

"yeah your not going to sleep any time soon" I heard blakes cool collect voice said as I could help but groan in utter annoyance

"and why the fuck not?" I asked as I looked up as she pointed to the sky as I casually rolled over to my back and looked up and saw a giant fucking nevermore.

"blake is that a nevermore?" I asked just to be sure, I mean you can never be to sure if things maybe right or maybe just plain

"yep" she replied just as casual and collected as per usual

"well shit, then we may have a problem after all" I stated as I slowly sat up and rolled my shoulders while I heard and felt them crack into place, making me shudder out a sigh.

"ok now then" I said as I slowly pushed myself up and onto my feet

"im going to grab an artefact" I said as I turned and walked over to the artefact's and picked up the knight piece and grabbed the king piece as well as the rook piece, you can never be too safe really

That and im also speeding this boring process up, seriously super boring!

So with that I quickly walked back over to the black and yellow duo as blake raised an eyebrow at me

"im pretty sure ozpin told us to take 1 and not 3" she stated as I shrugged

"meh I like give an ounce of shit that comes out of his mouth" I stated as she gave me a narrowed look that basically told me I was in the wrong, not like I gave a shit

Now then let get with this little game I call list the simplistically stupid shit

The rules are simple list the stupid shit while adding ones added twist to the explaintions

Ready

Go!

Ruby jumps off nevermore

Jaune flys over and slams into ruby mid air

Now they are now in a tree

Nora comes in on an ursa

Ursa dies

Then in comes ren following after nora

but she is gone

Nora has taken the white rook piece

Ran calls nora over

Yang and ruby are about to have a moment

Nora screws that up

Pyrrha comes in

Deathstalker comes in

Pyrrha gets smashed over by the following deathstalker

Jaunes yells for pyrrha

Yang runs out of patience and loses her shit and tells everyone to shut up and not do anything crazy for 2 seconds

…

…

2 seconds have passed

Blake points out Weiss is still stuck on the nevermore

Weiss whines that ruby left her up there

Blake says Weiss is going to fall

Ruby isn't convinced and waves it off

Blake tells ruby Weiss is falling

Weiss is now falling

Jaune gets his time to shine and jumps and quickly catches Weiss

he tries out yet another pickup line

The pickup line fails

Jaunes falls face first into the ground

Weiss follows but ends up safely landing

She landed on top of jaunes back

Jaunes in pain

Jaune regrets it all

Jaune then regrets from ever living

Hes now pulled out a note and pen

He now started to write something

Turned out that he was writing a will

After that he pulls out a gun and….

Bang!

Jaune has died

No one came to his funeral

He died a lonely little virgin boy that couldn't do shit

I snickered at that little thought as I thought in my way, was a funny burn of one jaune arc,

sorry man

and with that the game is done and I couldn't help but smile as I quickly ran up to the arc who was in constant pain

"yo jaune you ok?" I asked as I walked over and helped him up as he thanked me quietly

"jesus dude listen to me when I say give it up man, she is a lost cause" I stated as jaune shook his head at me as I just sighed

"I'll never give up" he said as I rolled my eyes at his response

"you wanna bet?" I asked him as he looked at me

"ok sure why not? im in pain so theres an extreme chance im going to die, alright" jaune said as I smirked at his use of sarcasim

"alright how about this if can get you a date in this year you owe me an honest to god favour, but if you can get little miss queen to go on a date with you in the same amount of time I'll owe you a favour" I asked him as jaune just shrugged

"deal" jaune said as I grinned at him as I stuck my hand out again

"then we shake on it then" I said as jaune took my hand and we shook

"oh and jaune let me tell you when it comes to favours you hold them you hear me, you hold them" I stated seriously as I dropped my grin as he looked at me with wide eyes and slowly nodded his head and then we let go of each other and I pulled out the rook piece and threw it to him

"congrats mate" I said as with an actual true smile as I quickly wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him along over to the group

"we are surrounded" blake stated as ruby looked confiedent and pulled out her weapon

"I don't think so!" ruby exclaimed as she was about to shoot off but luckily for her, yang and myself grabbed each end of her cape and pulled her back and watched as she slammed back first into the ground

she blinked in surprise as I looked down at her with a small smirk

"whoa there little red, where do you think your going?" I asked as she looked at me in shock

"wha what are you doing!?, I could of handled it!" ruby exclaimed as I shook my head

"no you wouldn't of handle shit ruby, you would of gotten yourself killed because you thought you could prove something" I said as I then crouched down to her level and gave a serious look

"your not here to prove yourself to anyone ruby, you're here to learn how to be a huntress and this initiation is here to teach you a very hard lesson"

"birds are evil?" she said quickly as I had to stop myself for a second and blink at what she implied

"what? No, its that you cant always do it on your own" I stated as ruby's eyes widened and was about to say something but I cut in quickly

"and just because you have the best equipment, the best dust, the strength or the speed or the greatest weapon it means shit if cant utilize that into a form of team work" I said as I then quickly placed my index finger on rubys forehead

"and it doesn't matter if your want to prove yourself or your socially unable to talk with someone, you're here to learn to be a huntress, so" I paused and took out the knight piece and held up above her.

"how about you show yourself that you can learn to be one" I stated as I removed my finger and watched as ruby slowly took a deep breath and then gave me a determined look as she grabbed the piece and sat up

"that a girl, alright then I guess we got our selves some small obstacles in the way" I stated as I looked up at the nevermore and back down at the deathstalker as it screeched and just stood there waiting, why the fuck is it waiting?

You know what no I don't care this is good a good day

"alright then I got an idea yang Weiss your with me" I stated as I stepped forwards as they both quickly followed

"yang you and me are going to do something simple, we are going to punch it" I stated as yang grinned and nodded

"wait that's all?" Weiss yelled as I shook my head

"nope as soon as we punch it you freeze its legs and then we'll quickly run over to the cliffs over there" I said as I pointed to the cliffs that were just in my perforable vision.

"ok then what about the nevermore then?" she asked as I shrugged

"one step at a time, now lets get this step over and done with now" I stated as I nodded to yang as we shot forwards into a sprint as the deathstalker screeched and ran towards us

I channelled my aura into mostly my elbow but I managed to push into my right hand as I quickly curled my gauntleted hand into a fist as both me and yang shot both of our fists directly into the deathstalkers face as we watched as the deathstalker skidded backwards as its legs scrapped against the ground

"NOW WEISS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I landed on the ground and watched as Weiss shot past both me and yang as she stabbed her sword into the ground and ice quickly shot out and froze both sides of its legs into the ground as she also managed to get ice in both of the deathstalkers joints that connected its claws

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!" I shouted as I waved over to our small group as then all nodded and started to run over as I quickly lead the group just as the nevermore was circling around in the sky

"this plan is crazy!" I heard Weiss yell but I was too focused on running and keeping my pace to say anything snarky or smart ass

I huffed and puffed as I had the mental image of me speeding up

It didn't work, but it did make me want to run faster though

As I continued to run I finally saw the large temple like structure up ahead

I quickly pushed my pace up further as I quickly ran across the bridge

And when I was across I slowed down to a jog as I made my way inside of the actual temple like structure

"huff fuck I really need to get into shape" I muttered as I held myself up by my knees

I quickly looked behind me and watched as Weiss, yang and ruby managed to crossover just before the bridge finally collapsed

and watched as nora and jaune got over before it came

but I still watched as blake didn't make it and fell off with the rest of the bridge

meh she'll be fine I believe in her

"ok were here now whats the plan!?" yang yelled as I looked at her like she was crazy

"are you serious right now?" I asked as I kept trying to get my breath as she Weiss and ruby looked at me for the plan

I couldn't help but groan to myself in annoyance

Ruby should be taking over with this not me and that's when my eyes widened as I realised what just happened

I have really fucked this up haven't i?

Well if now is the time for crazy ideas now should be the time

I quickly looked around until I found a large stone pillar and then looked up at the nevermore just as blake swung right in

"ok I got an idea" I said as I took a deep breath and ran over towards the pillar and ever so slowly I pulled it up over on top of another pillar and levelled it up to the sky

"ok this plan is one of the scariest most stupid thing I have ever done, so you are all going to have do what I sat to the T got it!?" I yelled as the girls nodded in agreement

"ok first team is blake and ruby, I want you two on top and I want you to annoy the shit out of it just make sure when I call out to you two that bird up there is coming here from that direction" I said as I pointed to the ground and in the direction of where the piller was facing as the two nodded and quickly jumped up as they got to annoying it

"ok next team Weiss how much dust do think it would take to launch this thing?" I asked as I patted the pillar

"it should take around about-wait are you seriously going to launch this at that!?" Weiss yelled as she point at the bird as I nodded

"yes I am! now yang the important job is left to you, your going to be the hammer to this huge ass metaphorical bullet so I want you to use every single ounce of strength to upper cut this fucker into the other fucker" I said as yang looked over joyed at blowing something up, while Weiss on the other hand still looked horror

"wait whats your job though?" Weiss asked as I sighed and looked up to the pillar with a unsure look, "not going to end well" here I come

"as I said this is the scariest most stupid thing I have ever done, im going to be steering this" I stated simply as weiss's and yangs eyes widen in shock

"wait does that mean…." Yang trailed off as I quickly climbed up and sat on the pillar as I stabbed both of my gauntlets fingers into the pillar

"I can steer this thing into where it needs to go now hurry up will ya? im having so many second thoughts about this" I said as I was actually having second thoughts about this

I gulped down the saliva in my mouth as I tried to think of happy thoughts

like puppies, kittens, ice cream, chips, chicken, oh great now im just making myself hungry!

Ok just need to think about this im just going to use my gauntlets to fly this thing into the birds mouth and jump off as it chokes down this thing, yeah that's it, simple easy done

"ok were ready on our end!" I heard Weiss as I nodded

"alright then RUBY BLAKE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I watched as ruby and blake quickly managed to shoot at its head as the nevermore screeched and circled around and flew away

"its flying away!" Weiss yelled as I shook my head

"no its getting more room to try and ram us, yang get ready!" I yelled over to her as I quickly pulled took my gauntleted hand out of the pillar and took my glasses out and slid them over my eyes.

My eyes widen as I could see a lot clearer now and actually I didn't feel dizzy anymore like last time

I quickly ignored those distracting thoughts and watched as the nevermore circled back and it flew straight towards where ruby and blake continued to fire at it

"alright that's enough, back up you two!" I exclaimed loudly as the two nodded and jumped out the way, alright I got some time maybe I could help yang out hmmmm oh maybe that should work

"oi ruby before any of this happens could you do me a favour" I asked as ruby looked at me with confusion

"yeah sure what?" she asked as I looked at her seriously

"go out with jaune for me please?" I asked seriously

And I swore to god everything went quiet for about 3 seconds and then..

" **YOU WANT MY SISTER TO WHAT!?"** oh shit!

"wait yang don't do it too-"

* **WHOOSH** click*

"soon, oh shit almighty" I muttered in horror as the click was the loudest thing I could hear

 ***bang BOOOOOOOOOM!***

And suddenly I shoot forward with the pillar first,

I knew for fact yang had did it too soon!

because as soon as I hit the apex of the flight I was going too low to make the pillar hit the nevermore

shit crazy plan needs a crazier back up plan!

so with gritted teeth I un pried both my clawed gauntlets from the pillar and slowly pushed myself up as I stood on top of the pillar and watched the nevermore come in closer while I carefully balanced myself on it

I took a deep breath as I knew I only had one chance

So with that I quickly activated my boosters and shot forwards to the nevermore as it had its mouth wide open so I was quick to just stop my boosters as it had its mouth wide enough to swallow me whole.

As I said stupidest thing ive ever done

I quickly went through my hoods pocket as I pulled out the yellow vile I had acquired(stolen)and I took one last deep breath while I was swallowed completely.

I hate my life

And with that I pooled my aura into my hand and quickly crushed the dust vile and watched in pure horrified amazement as lighting shot out everywhere

But suddenly it hit me hard, this was lightning

Pure fucking lightning

and I was not wearing any protection

"FUCK ME!" I shouted as felt the lightning hit me hard as I felt my body convulse as I gritted my teeth in pain

At least I can have a badass catch phrase before I die!

"eat…..lightning….motherfucker!" was all I managed to say before I saw black.

 _(abrupt ending I know but I find the initiation to be both tedious to write and think up soif you thought this was bad I really really don't blame you, I in fact have hated doing the initiation so much that I had to make this short so from here on out we are going through the next episode, and please don't go off at me for doing this, im just trying to keep myself within my 9,000 to 10,000 word quota for my chapters)_

LINE BREAK

" _ **Hamish!"**_

"say wha?" I said as shot up into a sitting position and blink a couple times as I watched the blur suddenly clear up slowly

"where the hell am i?" I muttered slowly as the as I found myself in a hospital bed

Inside of a hospital room, I think I might be a chance that I might be in a hospital

Does that mean everything that happened before was just a mass hallucination?

"good morning young man" said a voice as I bounce up in shock as my head whipped around to the source as my eyes widen as I found professor ozpin looking at me with his mug in hand as he looked sophisticated

I was wrong

that wasn't a dream,

im still in RWBY…shit

"uuuuuuh yeah um morning?" I asked as he nodded

"yes its currently its about 7:30 around about time for students to get ready for school don't you think?" he asked as I slowly nodded in confusion

"well I have some good news and some bad news for you young man" ozpin said as I have bad feeling I know where this was going

"good news you are unofficially completed the initiation congratulations" ozpin said as I gave a slight sigh of relief well at least that's good news, but whats the bad news!?

"bad news is your unofficial and you do not have your name registered onto the initiates of beacon, could you by chance please clear that up for me?" ozpin asked as I tried to think of something annnnnnnnnnd I got nothing, great.

"I don't really know what you mean sir" I said as he nodded to me with that knowing smirk of his, god damn that is annoying

"well there appears to be a glitch in the system sometimes technology can do that to you at times, can I please get a name from you?" he asked as I then understood what he meant by that.

"my names is uh Hamish zaffre" I stated as ozpin nodded to me with a smile

"thank you and allow me to now officially congratulate you into becoming a student of beacon, now all I need to do Is sign you up to a first year team, considering all of them are currently taken hmmmm would you mind if you could join team RWBY, I think they're a little misguided with how I chose their team leader but with the way you appeared to lead the small group of students, I do believe you should make a wonderful co-captain as well as assisting their teams leader in the job of being a leader" ozpin said as I slowly nodded, I might as well I mean come on this is team RWBY that and I have no literal choice in all this.

"wonderful now then I believe the nurses have signed you off on a clean bill of health well except your arm of course" ozpin said as he gestured to my right arm as I looked down at it as I saw it was completely covered in bandages.

"now not to worry just come in at lunch time or after classes the nurses should be able to help apply bandages" ozpin said as I nodded in agreement.

"um thank you sir" I said as he smiled and nodded to me

"its quite alright now I believe you have class at 9 o clock, your uniform as well as your other attire is over there, while your weapons are being repaired in the local blacksmith, I believe your first class should be grimm studies" ozpin said as I watched as he walked out of my room as I took a deep breath and sighed

"now that was a bit of info to take in" I muttered to myself as I let my head hit the pillow with a sigh

"wait he said class is at 9, oooooooooh come on" I said to myself as I groaned in utter annoyance,

Now im back to school!

Now I have to go through that entire stupid social stigma again

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

If you couldn't tell this silence is how pissed off at how I just basically walked back into school

And now here comes the unadulterated swearing after the silence

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Oh this is going to be just the peachiest day ever

30 minutes later

After a gruelling pain in the ass of getting my clothes on

and calming myself down

I quickly stashed my normal clothes in a bag that I found randomly in my room and quietly made my to my first class,

Which was grimm studies

Wherever the fuck that is? I mean I actually don't know where the place it let alone how to get there

Uh you know what fuck it I'll find it when I find it and until then im just going to do a random walk about

And with that little trickle of uncaring thoughts in my head I quickly walked through the courtyard of beacon as I tried to navigate my way to the classroom

which took I don't know how long it was but I just took a mild guess

and well again that guess got me to standing infront of door leading to a portly man who was waving me over

again how I got here is a complete and utter mystery

so I just said fuck it once again and walked into the classroom

"well hello there young man, I see your quite early this morning" port said as I waved to him with a small smile on my face

"you could say that sir" I said as he nodded at me with his own smile on his face, nice face/smile by the way

"well how about you take a seat then, I do believe class shall be in session in about while or so" port said as I nodded and quickly walked over to one of the seats in the third row.

I casually took seat closest to the wall and I slipped my bag off and quickly slipped under the desk

After that I just leaned my head on my arms and sighed as I thought about it for a minute

Im in beacon

I guess should be excited or guess I should be happy, but for some reason I feel more or less nothing about it the prospect of being here and not like how I wrote myself in 'I woke up a faunas'

Well if I compared myself to the me in the story, I think it has to do with the amount of realism there is

Let me explain

while I decided to make the me there more or less a badass or well not really a badass sorry, he was just well he had plans

plans to stop the oncoming onslaught known to me as plot development and if I compared to myself now

I don't have any real plans, like seriously no goals other than the obvious surviving of course.

Heh funny that's how the planning actually started in that story

The fight for survival

The fight to stop the fighting

The fight so no one else has too.

Irony is all I will say about that, considering I that's how I find myself thinking when I wrote myself as the guy who wont take shit from no one, and will do anything and everything to help anyone he could

While at the same tried to keep the little sense of humanity that seemed to stick with him, or well tries to.

I never did get to the bit where he was going to square off with tyrian, aw man, well that's some pretty shitty luck if I think about it

And now that I really think about it

what about all those people that actually took their time to follow and favourite the fic?

huh they're either going to be disappointed or probably to my guess is they wont even think about it much.

But then theirs Nicdragon8

hes been there as soon as I came back to write that fic

and hes been there every step of the way, as he was giving me his insight as well as ideas of what I could write in for later chapters

I'll be honest now that I think about him, im going to miss out when he drops out the rest of his far cry crossover with RWBY

Honestly the idea of the plot was an amazing idea and was something that I would look forward to reading later in the future, but now that im here, im going to miss it.

And once again

im just thinking about this now

Im going to miss allot of things

new movies

new manga

new anime

new games

new fanfiction

new youtuber gamer vids

and new music.

Im going to miss it all

And its all because im here

on remnant

not in my home

where I could look forward to all that and more

but now that I think about it again im going to miss my mum, my nana, my cat, my friends, my family…well not all of them per-say

some of them yes

the rest?

eeeeeeh that's debatable

but still it just doesn't feel right

…

…

…

…

Well shit what a way to put a damper on everything.

But then again im practically all alone in remnant,

no one backing me up,

no one to give me the right push in the right direction.

Just me being alone

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Maybe the actual prospect of everyone doing an SI in RWBY and putting them in beacon is because they have the actual fear that if they were truly alone with no support at all they would lose themselves

Its kind of sad if you think about it

I mean think about it like this

Giving the benefit of the doubt is usually a term used to give people a chance

but I think that when you basically drop someone with the realistic calibre of thinking into a place that defies their local term of knowledge that they believe is the laws of physics, is in a basic way just a nicer term of saying

'your given one chance that will pit everything against you, so don't screw it up'

And with saying that, the individuals realistic mind tends to make the individual either arrogant or superficial as they tend to try and think outside of the box of other peoples current thinking

Or in this case inside the box of _their_ local terms of thinking, using _their_ laws physics to solve what the world thinks is impossible.

Therefore I think the actual chance in itself is a very beneficial towards the individual going to beacon but is actually the opposite towards the school itself

Cause just for the fact you may have the knowledge of the future in absolute detail, does not entail that people of beacon will take the chance to actually believe, unless you have of course cold hard evidence, but the information that your entire world is web show for someones enjoyment is an extremely traumatic and dangerous subject.

Have I lost you by chance?

No?

good carrying on then!

In a normal persons point of view this completely and utterly weird and nonsensical

But to me and everyone else who tries to have an understanding of most things, tries is the key word, this prospect of danger is both very real and very dangerous

but not to yourself of course

but to any and all who you tell?

well now that's a completely different story

Another weird thing I admit but let me give you an example of what im talking about here think about it like this

Your life is perfect

you have a great life

yeah there are a couple bumps here and there

but everything thing is perfectly A OK

but then suddenly I told you that everything in your life is a tv show

at first you wont believe it

but then I give you cold hard evidence of this prospect

and after that you start to believe me or not(depends on the person themselves)

you'll start to think that whatever im saying is crazy

and after a while you think of me less and less of it as you actively avoid me

but then you slowly take what I said to heart and then you slowly start to question

if what im saying is crazy or not

and you keep asking and asking yourself until-

*SNAP*

Your world crumbles from under your feet and everything you fought for

everything you have done

everything you stood for

is now gone and then your either left as a husk of nothing or a very potentially suicidal individual.

Now don't you go off and give me the excuse of that would never happen to me, of course it wouldn't,

its cause you would believe in what you stand for

but then it settles itself once again

that small ounce of doubt just sits there

and before your know it

everything that I just said would happened

happens.

Its like the basic question vaas in far cry 3 asked

'do you know the definition to insanity?'

And there you have it

your minds fucked

you do know the difference of reality

you don't know whats real and whats not

and bam shabam!

you suddenly just want it to end it

but the only real way you think it will only end it

is by killing yourself

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I don't know why but I feel at this moment right here and now I have just incidentally quoted inception.

Meh carrying on

Yes im not done

As you would all ask me whether or not if this same theory would apply to me

considering im just being very hypocritical here if you saying the what if you did this or that?

but hold on

what about me?

Am I not affected by this same type of thought process?

Am I not questioning whether im real?

Or if anything im doing is nothing but a made up figment of my imagination that appears to have taken to run on itself?

Am I not just going to end up killing myself?

Well then let me answer that question with another question

'what in the mother fucking hell do I look like to you?'

Of course all of these questions are going through my head,

Of course im worried if im real or not

But there is one thing separating these thoughts a normal person would ask themselves and me

And that's the fact that I do not give a single fucking shit about all of those questions and got over the facts that my life may possibly be just something of my imagination.

Yes simple, yes crude and yes confusing as all hell but im here, im not quer(it rhymed no one can give me shit about it!) and I don't care

Cause I just told myself one thing and one thing only

'buck the fuck up and take a concrete pill you pansy ass fuckwit! So we can get this shit over with already'

Another crude saying but it works

And hey before I trail off let me just say that I am a perfect example of what I had theorised up above

How am I a perfect example by chance?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh hold on Let me get back to you on that one

Actually now that I think about ive kind of lost my train of thought after thinking about all of that theory shit

*RINGRINGRING*

On second thought class has just started, and with that there goes all of my mind breaking theories with it!

I opened my eyes and watched as both teams RWBY and JNPR were all dog piled in the middle of the room while I took a second to blink in surprise and then shrugged it off.

Ive seen this episode enough times to know where this is going and me being here is not going to change a whole lot

Well then again that would depend on whether or not I should get involved with this Weiss hating on ruby thing?

Cause for all I know I could make this worse on either party.

But then ozpins little info of me being team RWBY's co-leader suddenly popped up in the confines of my head as I took a second to think about it

Im a co-leader

that in a whole means im going to have to get involved cause this affects the entire team, so in the basics of it all I can no longer just have this on and off again "I don't give a single shit" attitude.

Well that's annoying, but I know if I don't do anything things wont look so hot for me

Sigh choices

Screw it I'll do what I can and if it all goes to shit, I'll blame it on jaune (sorry jaune! XD)

"hello class and allow to officially welcome you to your first class of the day grimm studies!" ports voice came out loud and boisterous as I sighed again but managed to sit up straight as I looked down at my portly teacher.

This is going to get boring quick

"first I would like to retail a story, a story of a boy in his youngest of years….…..about me!" I tried to hold in a groan as I let my head hit the desk top with a soft thud, I wanted this to end and I wanted to die

And I really didn't care which came first but if it was up to me I would like it to end now

Honestly if I had to listen though this to be in beacon I should have just died back in that nevermore, which reminds me how did I get out of that things stomach with only a really badly burnt arm?

Hmmmmmmmmmmm

I'll ask blake and jaune later they should know what happened.

Which reminds me why hasn't anyone even noticed me, I mean come on jaune im right behind you

I looked up and just frowned at the teams in front of either did their own thing or started to slowly fall asleep, which I in no way don't disagree, this is the most boring class in all time and im dreading when I have to go to history with DR Oobleck cause whatever hes going to say is definitely just going to right over my head, like seriously over my head.

I had to hold back another groan after thinking about history, I'll be honest I like history…..…of weapons, everything else though can fuck off.

Did you know out of everything in the world I hate the AK47 only because of the way it looks?

I know it's a weird thing to me but I just don't like it, but I will admit that its one of the most useful and the one of the most durable guns in history.

Again I would like to point out I like weapons

And with that I continued to just stare off into nothing until I blinked and focused as I looked down to the front to watch as ruby was doing silly things, childish at heart but meaningful to try and make someone at least give her a smile

Well that's what I thought but apparently Weiss doesn't appear to have the exact thought process

"so who of you think you have these traits?" port asked as I couldn't help but smirk as I quick idea, a joke in essence but something that meant a little bit more in reasoning

"I DON'T SIR!" I exclaimed with a yell with a large proud nearly creepy level bullshit of a grin on my face as everyone whipped their heads over to me as I waved slowly

"hmmm an interesting answer tell me young man why don't you show us what you mean by that?" port said as my grin dropped I realised I had just volunteered myself for something stupid.

I mentally face palmed of how stupid I was being and let out a little sigh as I quickly had my grin back on my face as I nodded as I quickly grabbed my bag still holding my clothes as I quickly made my way down the stairs as port pointed to the door to the side of the chalk board as I nodded and quickly walked through and closed the door0

As soon as it closed though I grabbed my head and freaked the fuck out

"what in the fuck am I thinking!?" whispered shouted to myself as I quickly dropped my bag onto the nearby bench as I quickly opened it up and started to pull out my clothes as I set them on the side of the bench

Seriously what the hell man!?

Urgh now im going to have to weiss's job greeeeeeaaaaat

I quickly slipped out of my blazer and pulled my tie off as I quickly placed the pieces of clothing into the bag while I unbuttoned both my shirt and vest as I slipped them in the bag.

I took a deep breath and thought through this, killing a boarbatusk is going to be easy, doesn't mean its not as dangerous, they are to me as equally as dangerous as a pack of beowolves

So yeah no real pressure am I right?

No, no im not right, this is practically impossible.

I sighed as I tightened the laces of my shoes as I looked in my bag again

Hopefully I accidentally placed something in there that could possibly change things

And what do you know, I was slightly wrong but also somewhat right

I didn't put anything in the bag but that didn't mean someone did for me though.

I had a small grin as I pulled out a single gauntlet, actually my gauntlet, it was completely undamaged but then again this was for my left arm so that probably means that my right one must be the one that was heavily damaged, oh man the blacksmith is going to be pissed considering he lent these to me.

Crap oh screw it I'll cross that bridge when it comes up

I quickly pulled the gauntlet up as I watched as it auto tightened as I looked at my right arm and then pulled and folded my right sleeve up to my elbow as I was now showing how bandaged my arm, the bandages went from the edge of my wrist and my hand and then all the way up my fore arm as it just stopped before my elbow.

Ok am I ready? No I looked at the bench as I found my glasses on the bench as I slowly picked them up and slipped them on over my eyes as once again things got a little clearer and this time I was yet again not dizzy, convenient and weird if I do say so myself

I took a deep breath and sighed as I then zipped my bag closed and slid it under the bench as I quickly looked at the door and gulped down that nervousness as I pulled my hood over my head.

Lets do this

I quickly walked through the door as I watched as everyone eyes looked at not me but my bandaged arm, they all stared at me for a good half a minute until I coughed slightly as everyone shook of the slight surprise I think

"well young man you look pretty injured do you think you'll be able to take on this challenge?" port asked me seriously as I pulled up my arm and stared at it for a second

"usually sir I would take the lazy approach and tell you no I wouldn't, but for some reason I don't think that's going to prove that im here for a reason" I stated seriously as I looked up at him and nodded

"so with that said sir I think it would be wise to not doubt me when I say, that when it comes down to it I should be good" I stated as it was true almost every single confrontation ive been in I was good

mostly

hey there are times when im not good and I admit they are not something I would like to think about a whole lot.

"wonderful, well then prepare yourself cause your opponent awaits!" port exclaimed as I nodded and watched as he slammed the axe part down onto latch of the cage as it instantly swung open as a boarbatusk shot out from.

"well then how does the mighty boarbatusk sound for a challenge?" port exclaimed as I ignored him so I could as I lowered myself slightly as the boar's eyes met with mine as it snorted and then charged at me

I waited for about when it was about a couple seconds of the boarbatusk charged at me before I moved

And when I moved I quickly pivoted out of the way as the boar shot past me while my eyes followed boarbatusks hide as it slowed down and turned around

Alright that's it I think I got an idea of what I can do

since its underside has no armour, this plan should work and I repeat _should_ work

I just hope I don't screw it up

I watched as it grunted and snorted as I hit its hoof into the ground and then charged forwards as I once again waited at the last possible second and then pivoted around it.

This process continued until it finally stopped and roared as it jumped into the air and tucked itself into a ball and started to do its knock off version of sonic roll

I narrowed my eyes as my left gauntleted hand turn into a fist and held it to my side

I have one chance, one extremely risk filled chance

but if I nail it then well I get to chance to kill this thing.

I watched as it rolled straight for me as I quickly pooled my aura into my elbow as I I watched as my gauntleted rocket powered fist shot forward as I pulled up with all of my strength to send booster fuelled uppercut into the boarbatusk spinning hide

And watched as its entire body shot up into the air as It clumsily flipped over into the air and came down as it bounced off of the ground

And with that bounce I jumped forwards into a sprint as I flattened out my left hand and quickly pooled my aura into my elbow as my hand shot forwards and stabbed right through the boars belly

My eyes widened as I felt my left hand touch something sturdy and took a guess as this was probably the boarbatusks spine

With gritted teeth I quickly latched my hand around the spine and with growl and groan and all of my strength I slowly started to squeeze my hand around that spinal cord and watched as the boarbatusk flailed around as it whined in pain

"oh no you don't!" I yelled as I latched my right hand onto one of the tusks as I felt it struggle more and more as I continue to squeeze more and more until-

*CRACK SNAP*

…

…

…

I slowly took a deep breath and sighed as I let go of the boar's tusk and watched as its body slowly turned to ash

That was exhausting

It wasn't until I heard clapping did I remember that I was still the classroom.

"wonderful simply wonderful, my boy you have more traits a huntsman should have more than you thought, a round of applause for your fellow huntsmen in training!" port exclaimed as everyone started to clap for me

Well this is new, I slowly stood up and rolled my shoulders slightly as I just stood there thinking

That was…interesting

And I don't mean like interesting as in fight wise I mean more like its interesting that I did what I did and I did it well

Sigh I shook my head as I had just confused myself slightly

*RING*

"and that is class, well students please read up on the assignments and remember to stay vigilant!" port said as everyone slowly started to pile out

"uh mr zaffre please stay back for a bit, I have something to discuss with you" I heard port say as I looked over to the exit as I watched as jaune waved at me as he was getting dragged

"we'll talk later Hamish!" jaune said as I nodded and then he was officially dragged away as I was left alone with port as I quickly went and grabbed my bag and walked over to him

"um professor port you wanted to see me?" I asked him as he was looking out a window

"yes come stand with me" port said as he held his hand out to me as I walked over and he slipped his arm over my shoulder

"did you know that when you came to beacon, you were not truly enrolled to beacon?" port asked as I nodded

"yeah it was kind of an accident that I walked in here" I stated as port chuckled

"accident maybe, but sometimes fate likes to draw people into destiny, so with that I ask you do you really think that this was accident?" he asked as I looked at him in confusion

"um im not to sure I understand sir" I said as I actually didn't really understand what he meant at all

"allow me to explain something, back in my day when I was a child my family was poor, we lived off the land and we had very little money to work off, back then I was around about your age and one day a pack of beowolves decided that they would take little away that my family had owned, on that day an accident happened and that accident turned from one horrible mistake into a one of the greatest chances in my life, it was the day I chose to become something more than just farmer that was raised to fear the dark, but to be the huntsman that hunts those of the dark" port said as I blinked as he actually sounded sincere and serious and not boring.

For once

"when ozpin found out about your small stumble into beacon, miss goodwitch wanted to throw you out, but ozpin stopped her, do you know why?" port asked as I shook my head

Nope and I still dont

"he saw something in you, he saw a small amount of potential and to be honest at first I wasn't too sure how much of a small amount of potential he meant but after watching both the footage of the initiation and you today, I can see what he meant" port said as I looked at him with surprise

"you see my boy unlike most of your fellow students that have lots of potential to be great huntsman and huntresses, you yourself are already a great huntsman" port said as I felt well shocked to be honest

"you are patient, you are strong willed, you do not give up and you certainly know how to lead your fellow huntsmen and huntresses into battle hahahaha" port chuckled in amusement, well at least someone does

"all in all the more you stay here, the more I have a feeling that your greatness will only grow" port said as I was in the best of it stunned at what he just said

I mean seriously im great?

How the fuck am I great?

I haven't even done anything great!

All ive done is just give out simple logical explanations, practically blackmailed a girl, ran around like chicken without its head, and finally come up with some of the craziest damn plans in the history of stupid ass plans!

So how the hell am I great!?

"I can see you are questioning yourself, well worry not young man even if you do not see your greatness everyone else will soon see it for you" port said as he patted my shoulder as I still felt stunned at the thought of me being great

"but for now you should go, I have a feeling your going to need to think about this more on your own" port said as he removed his arm from my shoulders as I slowly turned around and made my way out

But quickly stopped as I quickly ran to the side room to grab my duffle bag as i quickly walked out the classroom

after all that I thinking im in the need of a drink

vodka should do it

"well now isn't this something" I heard as I looked behind me and found blake leaning against the wall as she had her sassy little smirk on her face

"heeeeey blake" I said in a somewhat bored and blank tone as I couldn't help but feel like shes here for some reason

"hello to yourself, sorry if ive not seen you this morning, we kind of had class" blake stated as I rolled my eyes at the smart ass excuse

"meh not like I was in the middle of it oh wait I was" I said with sarcasm on the tip of my tongue

"oh well aren't you just mr positive" blake replied back in her own sarcastic way

"so did you hear about this co-captain thing ozpin was told me about?" I asked as I felt like I should get this out of the way now

"I did, in fact I think its best if we should discuss this with the rest of _our_ new team" blake said with her smirk never leaving her face as I couldn't help but think shes just messing with me

"yeah sure why not" I stated as blakes smirk turned into a small smile

"good cause with what you did today and back with nevermore you are going to be getting quite the tongue lashing from everyone" blake stated as I couldn't help but groan in utter annoyance as that just sounded soooooooo inconvenient

"well shit that does not sound soooooo well nice I guess" I said as I blakes smile turned straight back into a smirk

"oh yeah heres a question why the warning?" I asked blake as she chuckled

"cause were friends, isn't that how it works these days? Friends warn friends of their oncoming doom?" she said as I couldn't help but feel like theres more to that statement than you would think

"oh and by the way your sweating like a pig" she stated as her smirk was wide as ever while I just gave her a flat look and looked down at myself

Well she wasn't wrong I am actually sweating quite a bit.

"no shit thanks for the observation captain obvious, oh where I shall I be without you?" I asked sarcastically as I watched as that smirk of hers never faltered

"in the bottom of a ditch" she stated her reply as I really couldn't help but roll my eyes at her

I looked back down on myself and frowned as body just didn't look right

I mean seriously if I looked around the only actual people that would be counted as being overweight is port and hes well hes a huntsman.

And that's when I realised if I really wanted to survive any longer in this world

"I need to get into shape" I whispered to myself in slight realisation

I mean if don't get into shape im essentially fucked for the rest of the volumes

That and I have this slight dream of wanting a 6 pack

What?

men at least have this dream once, I mean come on don't you want a 6 pack one day?

Cause I know I do

"well why don't you ask yang to help you get into shape" blake said as I looked up at her as I slowly thought of it over

I mean it made sense.

yangs a brawler

so she needs to keep in shape

so she must at least go to the gym at least three of four times a week

hmmmmmmm yeah that could actually work out

"I guess I should" I said out loud as I looked at blake with a questioning gaze

"thanks" was all I said as she smiled and gave a shrug

"meh anything to keep my co-leader alive and not sweating as much as you should, cause man you stink" she said as her insult burned and I couldn't help but grumble and pout in annoyance

"go to hell" I muttered as we both just walked out of the hallway

"make me" blake said as her smirk plastered face stared at my pouting annoyed face

"fuck you" was all I said as I trudged forwards while I heard blakes giggle

Yeah its official im going to need that drink sooner or later

End chapter

* * *

 **god man this took some time to edit and i mean some time to edit**

 **i had to change things just to make some sense as well as everything else so they could line up in the right order**

 **anyway i hope you enjoyed this**

 **and the next chapter should be coming up like in i dont know a week or two? shit you'll see it when you'll see it**

 **all in all before you go please dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS**


	3. just a big filler

**hey all sorry for taking so long, just needed some time to get through stuff and im going to admit this chapter was a basically a half assed edit and also just a plain filler**

 **im not going into the basis of it just know that im not going to keep you all here so get on with the reading**

* * *

Face first into beacon chapter 3

Now in most circumstances, In around about this time in any fanfic I would usually be doing a time skip and in most times that would save some time in writing with the plot

But considering im not writing anything and this is practically real life, things don't work out just as well as you would expect when things like this happen

"soooooo your going to be my co-leader" ruby stated as she, a half annoyed and half anxious Weiss, a semi non-caring/amused blake and a really kind of pissed off yang sat in their respected beds while looking at me as I stood in the middle trying not take notice at how much hate was directed to me

Yeah just another day in the life of Hamish

Am I right?

"yes?" I more asked than assured as ruby narrowed her eyes but then suddenly shrugged it off

"meh makes sense" she said as I sighed slightly at least shes cool with it, now all I needed was Weiss's opinion

So with that I looked at Weiss as she sighed

"usually I would be going ballistic about having another leader, but considering you have proven yourself a couple times I can at least come to the conclusion that I accept you as the co leader" she said while nodding to me

Yes!

I then looked over to blake as she smirked and shrugged

"meh I trust you, what else can I say?" she said as I couldn't help but smile at her for once

And now for the troublesome one

Oh wow yangs eyes are red and her hair is steaming

And I thought Weiss was going to be the problem yeesh yang that hate glare is really getting to me

"you tried to shove my sister off into dating someone!" she exclaimed loudly as I took a step back in safty as I shrugged

"what can I say it was literally one of the only things I thought could help at the time, but then again I guess that was my fault for poor execution and timing" I stated simply as it was very true in a sense I mean I yeah poor sense of timing and I really could have worded that one better.

"is that really all that was poor?" blake asked as she smirked and quirked her left eyebrow up at me

"not helping blake" I said as she just continued to smirk at me

"Im not going to be trusting someone who would shove my sister into dating someone just because it sounds convenient" yang said with a huff as I rolled my eyes

"well this so called someone is jaune arc, and let me say he is dorky and like ruby, is socially indebt if his clear indication of hitting on Weiss is any evidence" I said quickly as Weiss simply gave me a glare

"hey!" Weiss said as ruby and blakes snickers were a clear indication of how she was somewhat enjoying this

But yang still didn't look impressed as her glare got more focused at me

"oh come yang don't be like that, I mean hating me is one thing but you cant hate me for too long" I said in annoyance while yang just continued to glare at me

"no im not forgiving you" she said as she folded her arms for a clear indication that she was done talking

Jesus what the hell am I going to have to do to make yang like me?

I mean before It was somewhat easier, considering we were on the practically same grounds

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And that for some reason gives me a stupid idea!

"alright then fine you win" I said as I held my hands up and stepped back as yang quickly looked over to me with confusion

"huh?" the girls all said at once as they looked at me with surprise as I couldn't help but have a wide smirk on my face

"yeah I give up on explaining myself, and so with that im going to have to deal with this with the only way I know how" I said as then held my hand out towards yang as she still looked at me in confusion

Lets hope this works

" _yellow_ my names Hamish zaffre, don't let my last name fool you though im not as _blue_ as my name states" I started as I watched as yangs eyes widened, got you!

"and in so id like to get know you better and I thought maybe using a form of _punification_ would by chance show that im not really all that bad" I finished as my smile never left my face

I was met with silence pure and utter silence and I didn't care move a single inch forward as I needed to hold my ground

And before I knew the one who broke the silence was…..

"no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ruby rose!

I watched as she dropped from her bed and onto the ground with a thud as she groaned in both pain and annoyance, jesus ruby it wasn't that bad

I mean come on at least I have some taste in humour and not like some other people I know

But for now shes not the one I want to focus on as I quickly moved my eyes to yang

I watched as yangs hateful expression slowly contorted so she wasn't trying to smile, but me staring at her with my smile on face wasn't helping her so much cause before she knew it she also fell to the ground but was instead of groaning like her sister she was laughing her ass off

Jesus Christ I wasn't even trying yet!

"ok what just happened here?" asked a semi confused blake while Weiss was just staring at her crying partner with a small amount of worry on her face.

"oh nothing blake its just me being me" I stated with my smile turning smaller as the sister duo slowly sat up as one of them glared at me while the other was wiping her tear from her eyes

"I hate you so much right now" ruby stated as I rolled my eyes as I looked over to her sister as she took a couple deep breaths

"punification that was brilliant where did you come up with that one?" yang asked as I shrugged

"it just comes to me" I stated as it was true some puns were just easy for me.

"so do you think you can hate me now yang?" I asked as yang looked at me as I walked over and held my hand out for her as she looked at me and then sighed

"no I cant" she said as she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up as she was somewhat surprised as when I pulled her up I basically threw her up to her feet

"whoa for someone who is apparently fat you are strong" she said as I huffed

"not everything about fat people that may seem cliché are completely true you know" I said as it was true cause I know for a fact one of the biggest difference between most people fat people actually have amazing balance.

Just look at sumo wrestlers their actual main strength is not in just only their weight but their balance.

This logical explanation is brought to you by

Simplistic logic with Hamish

Hope you learned to know more

"soooooo if your going to be our co leader, that means your going to be on the team right?" yang asked as I nodded

"yeah that's pretty much being a co leader means" I stated as she nodded

"ok then tell me where are you going to sleep then?" she asked as I took a second and realised huh shes right where am I going to sleep, but then again I kind of prepared for that

"meh I got a sleeping bag stashed(stole it) in my locker" I stated as yang seemed to nod at the answer while everyone except ruby, she was still glaring at me, just seemed to agree with it

"and with that we are left to introducing ourselves" yang stated as I blinked

"I guess yang is right" blake stated as we all looked at her

"well all we really know about each other is our names and other than that nothing really at all" blake explained as everyone all just nodded to each other

"well then I guess I'll start first then" ruby stated as she turned from her glaring mess into her now happy go lucky way.

"my name is ruby rose, im 15, I like strawberries, cookies and weapons like my darling crescent rose" ruby said as she managed to pull out her weapon out of nowhere as she hugged the piece of metal that was her weapon

"well then I guess if my partner has gone first then I'll go next my name is Weiss schnee, im 17, I like music, singing and I look forward to improving myself for the better" Weiss said gracefully as she could

"blake belladonna, 17, I like fine literature as well as peace and quiet" blake said blandly as she really didn't say all too much about herself.

"alright then theres me im yang xiao long, im 18 in about a month so that means im still 17, I like adventure, my hair, my sweatheart bumble bee"

"wait don't tell me your talking about your weapon as well?" Weiss asked as yang shook her head as he smile never left her face

"nope shes my bike, my lovely lovely beautiful bike" she said with a sigh as if she was thinking about her crush or something like it.

"well then now we are just left with the last one" blake said as everyone then turned to me as I just shrugged

"alright then im Hamish zaffre, im 18 turning 19 and yes yang I will buy you drinks later" I said quickly asked as she grinned at me brightly

"my likes include reading, writing, music and a little bit of dancing" I said as everyone just stared at me

"you can dance?" ruby asked

"wait your 18?" Weiss asked

"what kind of writing do you do?" blake asked

"are you serious about those drinks?" yang asked

And I just sighed

"first yes maybe I don't know really, second yes im 18, third anything that interests me basically fantasy si-fi with the twist of making it funny and fourth I will never lie about drinks" I stated as they all nodded in agreement

"ok so we know each other now what?" ruby asked the obvious question as I shrugged

"does anyone have any idea what port meant by assignments? cause I didn't hear him say jack shit about assignments" I asked as the girls took one minute to think about and all shook their heads

"then what the hell did port mean by assignments then?" I asked as they all at once just shrugged at the same time

Ok this is getting kind of creepy

"alright then im going to head over to the black smiths" I stated as I was about to make my way out the door but I was stopped as I found ruby was right in front of me as her eyes were wide and bright as she held so much hope in them

"theres a black smith here!?" she squeled out as I took a step back and shook my head as I as my ears slightly hurt from the sudden loudness that was ruby

"uh yeah I was just about to go and see em" I said as before I knew it ruby grabbed my arm and suddenly started to drag me away

"lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go!" she repeated as she dragged me out of the dorm in the hall as she bounced on every step she took.

I don't think this will end well

LINE BREAK

I was right this didn't end well at all

"im sorry about breaking the right gauntlet" I stated as I looked down as i felt the blaksmith's eyes were boring into me with a cold stare while ruby was off to the side looking at all the weapons behind me

"hmph these were my prototypes so when I found out how you broke them it kind of pissed me off, but then again it was only the right one and not the left one, so with that here you go" the black smith said as he held a broom out to me as I gingerly took it

"you offered your services so as a service start cleaning up and also leave the other gauntlet there I don't want you breaking that one as well" he said as I sighed and nodded as I untightened the straps and pulled the gauntlet off as I handed it to him

Sigh I guess this is my just punishment then

Oh well might as well get to the cleaning.

Honestly the cleaning portion of the bad did really bum me out as much as most people would think, I guess it was the disappointing stare the black smith gave me when he told me how badly damaged the gauntlet really was.

Irreparable, caput, fucked beyond belief, gone

And everything else with it, so with that there went the one weapon that actually seemed well more to my style I guess, despite my size I myself am a fast kind of guy, float like a butterfly sting like a bee.

I sighed as I managed to pile all of the dust into pile on the ground as I leaned the broom off to the side and grabbed the hanging brush and shovel off the wall and quickly shovelled the dust into shovel and quickly dumped it into the bin as I quickly hung them up and continued to sweep up whatever was last until I felt a pull on my shit as I turned around and found ruby standing there looking up to me with a smile

"I heard what he said and I want to help" ruby exclaimed as I blinked a couple times she wants to help?

"uh care to elaborate for the rest of the class?" I asked as her smile brightened

"I mean I can build you another pair of gauntlets and make them even better than those other pair" ruby exclaimed as I blinked in shock but then heard the barking of a laugh behind me as I quickly turned and saw the blacksmith was laughing up a storm

"you think you could make something as intricate as these, HAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed loudly as he pulled up one of the gauntlets, "these took me a better half of year to make and these were prototypes and you think you could do any better than me HA like a little girl as yourself do anything like that" the black laugh arrogantly as I looked back a now pissed off looking ruby as she was itching to pull out her scythe.

"well how about a bet then?" I asked loudly as he stopped laughing and looked over at me

"a bet?" he asked as I nodded

"yeah a bet, a bet that says she can make a better pair of gauntlets than yours in a week" I said as he blinked

"well ok then what are the wages?" he asked as I smirked

"simple I putting my entire hunter career on the line and if she loses well then you can have me as your apprentice" I stated as the black smith blinked and rubbed his hand along his chin

"ok then what will you out of this little bet if you win?" he asked as I smiled again

"an apology, so how about it then?" I asked as I held my hand out my hand as the black smith looked at my hand then back at my face as he was contemplating his next move

"ok it's a bet, hell I'll let her use this here forge of mine right now and if she wins you two can use this forge whenever you want" he said as he grabbed my hand as we shook

"thanks" I said as he looked at me narrowed eyes

"about letting her use the forge?" he asked as I let my face split into a wide grin

"no for making a deal with the devil" I stated as his eyes widened as I heard the faint transformation of rubys scythe

"did you hear that baby if we win the bet we can come here everyday and I can work on you whenever I want hehehehehehe!" she squeled as the blacksmiths face showed fear

"did I forget to mention shes apparently the top of her class when it came to forging weapons" I said as it was just one of your good old bluffs, but I had a feeling I was in no way possibly wrong about that small fact about ruby.

"well then ruby lets get to planning shall we?" I asked as ruby gave me nod with her smile wide and excited.

Lets hope this doesn't get too out of hand

LINE BREAK 1 week later

 _ **(this right here is just for the sake of both not only me and you readers but also for plot, I originally wasn't going to do too much of these time skips but I will when I find that what im writing is in the terms of it all tedious and with that I thank you for understanding and you will be given a quick recap or summary of how much I did/found out during that week, just so theres not many questions being ask of what happen during the week)**_

"does this by chance count as being out of hand?" ruby asked me as I flexed my hands a couple times as I had essentially been given DMC4 Gilgamesh's gauntlets but the rocket like stingers were practically replaced with tanto blades as they slightly poked out over my metal covered clawed hands as they kind of reminded me of the wolverines origins deadpools blades.

But at least these actually looked pretty cool

"now at times like these ruby I would say yes but in this case" I paused as and pumped both of my gauntleted arms downwards as the stinger rockets collapsed into my arm as they looked like they kind of melded into the gauntlets while the blades were spun around showing their hilts on my arms as they could be pulled out and then be used as just as tantos but with triggers on them, gun triggers and of course she made them into guns.

"ruby you are a bloody genius and please tell me I can at least punch normally with these things?" I asked as she nodded and pulled out a black belt with two black and blue tinted sheaths crisscrossing each other in an X formation.

"Yep just slide the tantos into these sheaths then when you pump both your arms with your aura and you should be able to punch like you normally did before with those so called prototypes I mean come on how were they prototypes they looked just perfect" ruby stated as she handed me the belt as I quickly pulled the tanto blades out of my gauntlets and slid them into their sheathes as I looked at her blankly

"I think maybe it was because the guy blacksmith never took the time to actually properly insulate the gauntlets, cause if he did in the first place well then I wouldnt have woken up in the hospital, but hey who cares?" I said as I obviously cared considering when I found out I nearly lost my arm to that lightning incident and in which I had gained to my utter amazement a large lightning flower on my arm which to my utter amazement has turned both black and is now permanent and it was all because the black smith never took the time to insulate his gauntlets

You could imagine how pissed off I was after I was given that tid bit of info at the time when I was finally able to let my arm breath?

Well I wont get into much of it but just know that me being pissed is me not being a good person.

And with that im back to the present as I poured to what I believed was a small amount of aura or in my case power into my forearms as I pumped my arms and watched as the now rockets shifted back into place like before as I flexed my hands a couple times

"ok this is pretty cool but care to explain why my tantos have gun triggers on them?" I asked ruby as she smiled at me and pulled ont of the tantos out as she pressed a button as the tanto mecha shifted like blakes katana into a pistol as it looked exactly like that C-2911 design I saw on deviant art, shit I think the guy who made that model was uh shit what was his name, oh yeah peterku!

(check it out cause the design is just simply beautiful and sleek as shit brah)

"oh looks like a gun but without the trigger guard huh cool" I said as she transformed it back to tanto form as she sheathed it and then quickly gave it to me

"well now these are officially yours" ruby said as I looked at her in confusion

"aren't we supposed to uh I don't know tell the blacksmith about this, you know the bet and all?" I asked as ruby blinked and then nodded

"oh yeah forgot to tell you that, he took one look at my blueprints and then gave up the bet telling me that I won already" she said as I took about a minute to think this through.

Whelp there goes my plan to rub it in his face, sigh well at least this isn't an entire lost

"so wait what type of ammo does the guns take?" I asked as ruby smiled

"they don't take any ammo" she said simply as I blinked

"excuse me what the fuck did you just say?" I asked as ruby grinned at me

"they don't take ammo cause they literally fire literal dust like bullets" she said as I blinked again in confusion

"its simple really, just add a bit of gravity dust and energy dust into a clip filled with any elemental dust shake it for a minute plop it into the gun pull the slide back and bang your good to go!" she exclaimed as I stared at her blankly for about a minute as I then felt really worried suddenly

"does Weiss by chance know of what you did?" I asked as shs shook her head

"nope" she said as she popped the P

"oh and also when you pull the trigger when its in tanto form the blade is instantly coated into the element that your dust mag should have" ruby quickly told me as I was still nervous as I managed to grab the belt off of her hands and slipped the belt around my waist and tied it as the tantos poked out on each side of my waist

"so all in all how do they feel?" ruby asked as I looked down at my metal hands and slowly smiled

"all in all I feel a bit heavy with these on but they're pretty comfy" I said as ruby nodded

"well the weight problem can be fixed easily enough" ruby exclaimed as I looked up at her with curiosity of what she was going to be implying

"and what are suggesting here ruby?" I asked as she gave me a wide grin

"duh just train with weights" she said simply as I blinked, huh and here I thought it was going to be more dramatic but that actually sounds pretty logical I mean if I want to really use these babies I should train myself up to have the muscle mass to use them.

"that sounds like a lovely idea ruby, and considering you made me these babies here" I tapped one of the hilts of my tantos, "I can use these until im stronger, to well use these and use them well" I said as ruby beamed brightly at me

"yep that sounds great and I know someone that can help you with that sort of training!" ruby said as I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later.

"and that would be…..?" I trailed off confusingly other thank knowing who she was talking about and considering I was kind of planning this from the start, I still went for the confusion just for ruby's sake

LINE BREAK

"Yang!" ruby exclaimed loudly as we both watched from the side lines as said girl suddenly punched a sandbag so hard it went flying across the room and slammed into a random person.

"whoops SORRY!" yang yelled as she looked sheepish as all she got was faint "ow" and "its ok" from the guy

"damn ruby how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me" yang stated as she turned to her sister as she had a mild frown on her face as ruby looked sheepish

"sorry but we need your help" ruby exclaimed as yang looked from over to her and then me

"let me guess you want me to train ol co-captain here in order to carry those things you call weapons?" yang guessed as I blinked in shock

"wait how did you know about those?" I asked as yang smirked

"first ruby left her blueprints out to the world and I got curious and second you were going to ask me to help you anyway so why not beat you to the punch and say yeah sure" yang said as I blinked again

"but wait how did you know I was going to ask?" I said as yang smiled at me and tapped her nose

"that's a secret, but for now as far as I can see it we have some work to do" yang said as as she looked at me up and down as she had narrowed her eyes at me

"yep some work indeed" yang stated as I had feeling these days at beacon are going to be more of a pain than anything else in my life

Which if you didn't know was pretty much fuck all if you look at it

"well then lets get to the basics then shall we?" yang asked as I shrugged

"sure" I said as I pulled my hoody off as well as took my boots off as I was left in my black jean shorts, blue cool dry shirt and my bare feet.

"quick good, your going to have to be quick when your with me now then lets start with some jumping jacks shall we?" yang said as I watched as her kind smile went from kind to ferocious

"well good luck Hamish, yang is ruthless with the newbies by the way!" ruby exclaimed as I looked over and saw she was already out the door as she had left rose petals behind her.

She left me to deal with the wolves

That tiny little bitch

Why I am I so proud of her right now?

"ok big boy come on jumping jacks now" yang exclaimed as I shook my head and nodded as I quickly started to do them

5 minutes in and im already sweating more that it rains in brazil

"ok take a break, wow this is what im working with huh?" yang asked rhetorically as I fell onto my ass and sighed as I took deep calming breaths as all I could do was listen to my heart beating away while yang made slight comments of how this was going to be a fun side project for her.

Well lucky for her then and terrible for me

Sigh well ive dug my grave I might as well fill it right back up again

Hopefully I wont die in the process of the filling

LINE BREAK

Pain without love, pain I really wish I could not get any at all

"ok and that's it for the day, go take a shower" yang exclaimed to me as I grunted and trudge over to the showers as I picked up my hoody and boots along the way.

Ow my everything hurts

And usually id say that is to be expected if you spent the entire day just running doing warm ups and other stuff as well all in all I didn't stop for more than 30 seconds as yang pushed me onto the next thing and the next thing and so on so forth.

Ow pain ow pain

I grunted as I slid over to the shower stalls with my towel hanging from my waist as I walked into the shower stall

And then I walked out cleaner than I have for a while as I quickly got back into my clothes and stopped for a minute

Why am I getting back into my dirty ass clothes?

Oh yeah I only have these and my school clothes.

I only have these and my school clothes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This may be a problem I should have fixed long before the first week was done and way before my weapon was built

"sigh well ive fucked myself with this one" I said as I put my jean shorts on and just slipped my boots on and my hoody on as I left he shirt off.

Im going to need some clothes and quick

I wonder if the school has either a lost and found or maybe a charity box, I might as well go see ozpin about this predicament

"hmmm well if it isn't the so called co leader, what happen did your fat ass slam into another car cause yet another traffic diastor" I heard as I stopped and turned to the only person who would be dumb enough to make fun of me.

Cardin Winchester

Now im no way saying that hes dumb as In like 'im going to kick his ass' im just saying hes an idiot to make fun of anyone in general, all it takes is one foot meeting his left nut and hes down and out

And considering how tired and how im now facing the predicament of not having allot of clothes, well you could say being anywhere near this asshat is not something that looks too good for me right now.

"what do you want cardin? Cause if all your going to do is make fun of me then im out of here" I stated as I tried to continue my way along.

Tired being the key word here

"oh no no no im not done I actually came to for another reason" cardin said as he folded his arms and stepped towards me as we were basically the same height but he was taller by at least an inch or 3

"and what reason is that huh?" I asked as he just smirked at me and pushed me

"I just wanted to ask if you and me could spar, I mean if your up for it" he said as I brushed my hand against my hoody as I looked at cardin with a frown.

"really just a spar?" I asked as he nodded

"yep spar come on, don't you want to try luck against me?" he asked as he had a large grin as I just stared at him blankly

"sorry im going to have to say no to this, I just got out from the gym and my body is tired as living shit and I have to go meet ozpin" I stated as I turned and continued my trudge as I quickly ignored cardins weird advances.

I slightly shivered at that thought as I quickly moved around the corner and froze as I found a certain berei wearing girl walking towards me as I watched as she had her smirk on as she moved her head towards my vicinity

"well shit" I muttered as I bucked up and carried on my trudges as coco continued to smirk at me until we met half way as she stood in front of me

"well if it isn't little boy heh, so how was the initiation hmmm?" she asked as I sighed

"ok, now if you'll excuse me" I said as I tried to step past her but she held her hand out to stop me as I looked at her blankly

"oh is little boy annoyed hmmmm?" she asked as I sighed and took a step back

"look little boy it appears we came off on the wrong foot, so how about I do you a favour hmmm?" she asked as I blinked at her

"a favour?" I asked as she nodded

"yep a simple one, I do you one you do me one so how about it?" she asked as I just continued to stare at her blankly

"what kind of favour?"

"the one that gives you more than two sets of clothing and is expense free" she said as I blinked

"you want to take me clothes shopping and let me guess the favour for this one is that I will have to carry everything your going to buy for yourself isn't it?" I guessed as she grinned at me

"well aren't you just smart" she said as I shrugged

"its just the most logical reasoning I could come up with" I said as she grinned at me

"well great now lets get going" she said as she grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was being dragged away as I had to keep my glasses from falling off of my face.

"wait why are we going now!?" I exclaimed as I could hear cocos grin

"better if we do it now than latter so come on lets go now" coco said as before I knew it we were now steeping onto a bull head as she quickly pulled me up and pushed me into the seat

"pilot vale now!" coco exclaimed loudly before I could say anything and the doors suddenly closed as my eyes were wide in shock as I felt as the plane suddenly took off I as I had to recap what just happened

I get off from the gym

I realise I have only two sets of clothes

I get challenged by cardin for some reason

I meet coco

She drags me off to go shopping for clothes

Im on a dust plane heading for vale while it was well into the after noon

Well things just turned from weird to well weirder I guess

"can I please at least know why this is so abrupt I mean I don't even know you and well this is something I count as pretty weird" I stated as coco just jumped down next to me as she crossed her legs and smiled at me

"well you could say that you have left quite the lasting impression on me" she said as I just stared at her blankly

"all I remember was running away from you, so how about you tell me how the hell does that leave you with a lasting impression of me?" I asked as she just shrugged

"lifes funny like that, but all you really need to know is that im helping you" she said as I again stared at her blankly until I came down to a conclusion

"you lost a bet that I would screw up in the initiation didn't you?" I asked as she stared at me blankly as her smile was dropped

"whelp it appears you are smarter than you look, how did you know that?" she asked as I shook my head

"nope I didn't, I guessed that and because you were a bit too happy about this for my liking and considering your not as sassy as before that basically pretty much shouts out, hey I lost a bet now I have to take you to go and get some clothes" I said the last part with a girl ish voice as coco giggled at me

"I guess your right well damn that was quick of you" she said as I just stared at her and sighed

"so are we going to do this or what?" I asked as coco smiled at me

"well little boy I guess I should teach you a couple things about fashion" she said as I rolled my eyes at that psh fashion

"don't blow it off fashion is one of the main things that make huntsmen and huntresses the most looked up people in the world, being fashionable while fighting is an art and considering what your wearing you, yeesh your going to need the lesson" she said as I looked down at my clothes and looked back at coco with a mild frown

"its not my fault these were all I had on me" I stated as she shrugged at me as I rolled my eyes at her

"well were here now so lets go" coco said as the doors opened as the dust plane hovered from the ground as coco quickly dragged me out of the plane as we quickly made our way to the streets as I made sure to take my shirt and slip it into my hoods pocket.

"now lets go make you look fashionably hot" coco said as I silently groaned

Here we go with the little mess I call clothes shopping

Well its not going to be too bad that's for sure

LINE BREAK

I wasn't wrong huh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be

"I cant believe after 3 minutes this is what you decided to wear?" coco asked as I shrugged at her

"meh it fits its nice and suites my theme nicely" I stated as I now wore a pair of black and blue accented cargo pants tucked into my boots, a blue and black sleeved t shirt as I had my hoody tied around my waist, as I finally had a dark blue scarf tide loosely around my neck while my glasses sat on my face.

"still cant believe it took 3 minutes to find these" she stated as I shrugged

"meh I have simple tastes, so do we have some normal clothes for me to just wear casually?" I asked as coco rolled her eyes under her sunglasses

"oh course I did, despite the way you look these are going to make you look hot as hell if I do say so myself" she said as I shrugged

"sure, so are we done yet?" I asked as coco smirked at me

"well you did say you were going to help me carry my things didn't you?" she asked as I sighed

"lets just get my stuff paid first" I said as she smirked at me as she held up 3 bags

"done and done this bag has your normal everyday clothes, this one has your delicates and this one well you could say it's a little gift from yours truly" she said as she handed me the bags as I was about to look in the third bag but coco stopped me

"uh uh uhhhhhh no peeking, until you get to your room and let me say its worth the wait" she said as I shrugged as she smiled at me

"now then lets really get to the shopping for reals this time" she said as she started to walk off out of the store as I quickly and quietly followed as I knew she did my a favour I should do the same with her.

Its not going to be that bad right?

LINE BREAK

I was wrong so god damn wrong!

"well this is quite a small hall" I heard coco said from the tower of bags I carried in my hands as we moved into the bull head as I slowly placed them on the metal foor as I sighed

"so how was it? Hard wasn't it?" she asked as I gave her a glare

I'll be honest the weight of it was not the problem it was how long I was holding it for

And that was around about 2 and a half hours as it slowly grew more and more and more woosh I was struggled to hold it until we finally got to the bull head

"oh come on little boy it wasn't that bad" coco said as I rolled my eyes at her

"my name is Hamish zaffre" I said finally as the nickname was getting to my nerves

"oh I know im just screwing with you but I guess you deserve a promotion" she said as she looked up and tapped her chin a couple times in thought until she smiled and looked at me

"ok that's it from now on your now known as….skylark" she said as I just stared at her blankly

"da fuck is a skylark and why do I for some reason want to hit you?" I asked as it was true I did want to hit her

"it's a species of bird I know of and for some reason it just seemed appropriated" she said as I just rolled my eyes and shrugged

"well its better than being called little boy that's for sure" I muttered as coco giggled at me

"true true, so does this by chance count as a date?" coco asked as I just gave her a flat look

"no" I said frankly as I could put it as she just pouted at me

"aaaaaaaaw why not?" she asked as I sighed and rolled my eyes

"cause im not exactly looking and for the fact its only been one week I'd like at least a month or two before I start dating thank you" I said as coco just smirked and shrugged at me

"well then I guess I'll just have to wait then" coco said as I just sighed and looked away from her as I sat there thinking about that not really happening

Its not like im not interested its just I really don't think I can do relationships very much, the commitment is something that scares me, but its mostly the worry of if im doing anything right or wrong and then when im told not to worry about it things tend to change and then next thing I know boom break up sadness and all the other depressing bullshit with it.

It's a terrible view I know, but its my view, its my realistic/pessimistic view on relationships.

So when the dust plane finally landed I gave a coco a smile as I picked up my bags

"I'll talk to you another time coco" I said as she looked at me and smiled

"yeah we will, you can bet on it" she said as I couldn't help but chuckle at her

"thanks for everything!" I called out as I jumped out of the dust plane as I quickly made my way down the courtyard as I headed for the dorms

When I got to my dorm I opened the door as I found blake inside as she was reading her book

"welcome back, so how was your so called work out with yang?" blake asked as I sighed and set myself and my bags on one of the desks

"tiring, after wards though I got kind of challenged by cardin for a spar even after I said no and then next thing I know im going to vale for a quick shopping spree and well here I am in new clothes and other stuff" I said to blake as she nodded

"well dinner time is about to come up so I think we should head over" blake said as she closed her book

"yeah just let me look at this for a minute here blake" I said as I pulled up the bag that coco gave me as I opened it up and emptied the contents out onto the desk as I blinked a couple times.

"what the fuck is this?" I asked out loud

"I think thats what you would call a pair of headphones and a cd player" blake said as I looked at her and back at what was indeed a pair of blue headphones, and a silver cd player.

"oh I know that im just asking what the hell was this" I said as I picked up one of three cd's

"jeff Williams? Huh im surprised you haven't heard of him I mean ruby's playing his music most of the time through her headphones" blake said as I looked back at the cd again as I checked the tracks as I was pleasantly surprised to see well all of volume ones tracks.

"ok coco this was admittedly some awesome shit" I said to myself as I placed the cd down

"so you up for some dinner?" I asked as blake smiled at me

"yep just texted yang as she said that she and and everyone else is waiting for us" blake said as I nodded and we both quickly made our way out of our dorm towards the cafeteria casuse shopping for 3 hours and doing a complete work out leaves a guy like me hungry.

LINE BREAK

Time skip 2 weeks later

(ok sorry im being a hypocrite but I really had no idea how to end this so this should do it, sorry!)

"uuuuuuuuuurgh" I groaned as I let my head lean against the wooden table of one of many in the cafeteria as I had yet another exhausting day of classes, training and work out, but no homework

for some divine reason which im thankful for cause even if I was given homework I would of just did nothing

but that's not the point, the point was I am tired as fuck and its only been like 2 weeks since ive started this workout and I was starting to really hate it.

"well heres your lunch mr I work hard all day" said one yang as I looked up as she placed the tray of food in front of me as I sighed, yang had taken to choose my food for me as she said it was because of my training, which I took no real mind to it just long as I can eat it right without throwing it back up

"todays lunch is one large steak, a begal, some fries and bit of a salad, and your drink good sir is a large bottle of water" yang said cheerily as I sighed knowing I was going to like this lunch very much

"thank you yang" I said as I picked up the fork and knife as I quickly dug in to my nice hot meal.

"well while we are on the discussion of food, why is it that he and you can put away that much but as soon as I eat one slice of pizza I put on 5 pounds?" Weiss asked as I looked up from my food and looked over at her as I saw her tray consisted of a salad and that's it, just a salad.

"Weiss there is something very wrong with your diet" I stated as I looked to yang as she was looking at Weissed food as well

"what? This is enough and my diet is perfectly-"

"wrong its so god damn wrong I mean seriously watching you eat that is just wrong" yang stated as it if she was reading my mind cause she was right watching Weiss eat that was wrong just so god damn wrong, I mean a human being cant not live of salad and that's it for the rest of their lives.

"what it is not and im pretty sure what your eating is what you would call good for your body" she said as she gestured to yangs meal, which consisted of a large burger, chips, pizza and a grape soda.

"uh Weiss do you know the term of high calorie intact?" I asked as I ate a chip while Weiss looked at me in confusion

"no, what is it?" she asked as I smiled

"well you know everyone is different both body shape and size, well with that everyones body takes in different amounts of calories for most its just enough to get them through, but for me and yang we are on a constant move to burn those calories and we need a large amount of energy to move, so we have to consume a large amount of food so we don't burn out from a food shortage" I explained it slowly as it was true

While I maybe fat I still need to eat enough food so I don't collapse and yang is not exactly so different while her body is in top condition she still needs to consume just about the same amount of food as I do in order for her body to work.

All in all what Weiss was eating is something I would never ever agree to ever eat in my entire life.

"so long story short to us your diet is very dangerous" yang explained as she took a bite of her pizza

"well what about your sister" Weiss said as she directed a stare to the co leader as I looked over and saw her eating a plate of cookies with a glass of milk

"I don't think that is good for her to eat that many cookies" Weiss stated as I looked back at her with a blank stare

"well unlike you ruby is in the same club as us" I stated as blandly as Weiss blinked in surprise

"wait what?" she asked as yang grinned

"because of her semblance being speed she burns twice as much fat than your regular everyday huntsman meaning she has to consume triple of her own body weight" yang stated as Weiss blinked in shock

"b-b-b-b-but, that's not fair!" Weiss whined as me and yang laughed

"don't worry Weiss just take some advice from us and grab something more than just a salad and also come along with us when we work out" I said as yang grinned and patted Weiss on the back

"yep we can help you by doing that" I said as I went back to eating my meal

"speaking of work out, how are you?" I heard blake chimed in as I looked up from my meal and shrugged

"honestly I feel better but I really don't see too much of a difference between myself from when I came here and now" I stated as I caught yang's smile

"yeah that's what you say pull your sleeve up" she said as I blinked in confusion

"come one just do it" she said as I shrugged and pulled up my left sleeve up to my shoulder as my arm was now out for the world to see.

"ok its up now what?" I asked as I stated to eat my bagel, mmmm this is pretty good.

"flex" she said as I blinked mid bite and tilted my head in confusion

"huh?"

"ok I mean flex your arms and be serious alright" she said with a smile on her face as I looked at the other girls as they shrugged.

"alright then don't know what this will prove though" I stated as I slowly made my arm stiffen up as I gritted my teeth as it got harder and harder as I turned my hand into a fist as I looked at my arm and blinked in surprise.

"wha-?"

"see your training has been working out for you" yang exclaimed with a smile as I continued to looked at my arm in surprise

It just looked soooooooo muscular like im serious here its just sooooooo weird I mean seriously hwo did this happen in the last two weeks unless

"oh thank god for aura" I muttered as I couldn't help but grin in delight

"uh what?" Weiss asked as I looked at her

"simple aura is basically the main answer for how I can have this" I pointed at my still flexed arm "and I can take a wild guess and say when aura can heal you its basically saying not only will your exterior injuries will be healed but so will your muscles" I stated simply as it was.

"that is a very good theory" blake stated as she ate her tuna sandwich

"thank you very much now that is out of the way im going to go back to eating my meal in peace" I stated as I was about to until well team JNPR came in

And I don't mean that in a bad way its just well jaune looked well, depressed

"hello!" said pyrrha said as she and everyone else sat down as she took to sitting next to me while jaune sat next to her, well more like he dropped down to the table as he looked at his food.

"uuuuuuuh heeeeeey whats up with jaune?" I asked as pyrrha gave me a nervous smile

"hes well how should I say…..disapointed" she said as I blinked and looked over at jaune as he did look a bit disappointed

"ok then but disappointed in what exactly?" I asked as jaune sighed

"just for the fact ive just missed the biggest deal of a life time" jauen finally spoke as I blinked again as I looked over to ren and nora for info

"sigh hes just upset that he didn't get to by this comic" ren stated

"it was not just any comic it was the legendary 1st edition xray and vav, the single most wanted, needed piece of of comic history and it is not just some comic!" jaune exclaimed as he glared at the table

"and I missed out" he said as he slammed his fist on the table as I couldn't help but feel bad, too bad no one else saw this as they all laughed

"oh man that is priceless your pissed of because of a book hahahaha!" yang exclaimed as I looked over to a nervous looking pyrrha, then a blank looking ren and his laughing partner.

"uh guys this is pretty serious here" I said as they stopped laughing and looked at me

"huh?" the two said as I sighed

"lets just calm it down I mean it may be a book to you girls but if you can see jaunes pretty pissed off so Im warning you stop" I said not as serious as I would like it to sound but watching jaunes hand twitch every now and again is very worrying.

"psh oh yeah and what can sir vomit boy do?" yang asked as I sighed and shook my head

"I can do allot of things yang" jaune stated as his voice was quiet making everyone slowly stare at him as his face was calm, his eyes closed, and his mouth turned up into a smile as I blinked a couple times as I remembered something like that before.

"uuuuuuh jaune whens your birthday?" I asked quickly

"oh its on the 23rd of july why?" he asked as I nodded my head

"oh I just wanted to know considering I know whats going to happen next" I stated as he nodded his head

"uh what does his birthday have anything to do with that?" ruby whispered to me as I sighed

"he was born a cancer meaning in hind sight pissing him off now is and never will be a good choice" I stated in a whisper as ruby blinked in confusion

"huh?" he asked as I shrugged

"just trust me when I say the next person that actually tries to piss him off….well just be thankful he likes you" I stated as I watched as ruby's face turned red hehehe too easy!

"well other than the pissed off looks hows your day been so far?" yang asked as jaune sighed

"other than that little damper, its been fine" jaune admitted as I couldn't help but nod

"so any body got any plans for the weekend?" I asked as I got a shrug from everyone except nora

"oooo me and ren are going to take jaune and pyrrha to pancake diner in vale, then we are going to the movies and after that we'll go around looking at all the sights and right after that to the karaoke bar" nora said excitingly as I couldn't help but nod in approval.

Seems like quite the day to me, team building at its best I see

I took a quick look at my team as I saw blake casually reading her book, Weiss checking her nails, yang eating her food and finally ruby casually reading a magazine on weapons

The more I look at it compared to the show we barely act like a team, I quickly glanced over to our sister team as they were engaging with each other acting like well like a team.

It really got me thinking as I ate my steak I just couldn't help but feel that we have the dynamic but just not the team feeling

I needed to change this and I needed to change this now

LINE BREAK

"ok girls team meeting!" I saidly loudly as everyone sat in their respected beds as I stood in the middle of them all

"uh ok?" ruby questioned as she placed her magazine down as everyone followed suite well except blake as she laid in her bed reading her book

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this

"hey blake hows the smut?" I asked out loud

"its goo-wait it is not smut!" she exclaimed loudly as she sat up in slight fear like she had been called out

"as once again so that everyone heard im calling a team meeting" I stated as blake looked around as she found everyone staring at her

"sorry" she muttered as she put her book away as I sighed

"ok, im calling this meeting for the simplistic reason of because we are a terrible team" I stated as an absolute fact

"wait but I thought we were ok" ruby said as I sighed

"yeah I mean come on no one can even match our dynamic" Weiss said as I rolled my eyes

"and were just starting out, I mean teams aren't just formed under a day" blake stated as I couldn't help but groan as I could think at least 5 teams that have become better teammates in under 12 hours.

"I can see what Hamish is talking about here" yang said as I sighed in relief, finally someone gets it!

"what do you mean yang?" ruby asked curiously

"its simple compare us to all teams and they have one thing we don't" yang stated

"4 people?" ruby asked

"no half hazard like bunkbeds" Weiss said

"no taste in literature" blake said

At this point I was almost ready to give up but I looked at yang in hope that she could at least give the right answer

"nope they no sense of pumour!(supposed to be a play on word with pun and humour, you know what no I think you get it sorry)"

And just like that one time long ago of when I was a kid

my hopes have once again been crushed

in the form of a horrible joke

So with that I slowly just turned around walked over to my desk picked up my scroll, headphones, my workout clothes and just silently walked to the door

Usually I would be all for this to be a joking matter but considering how serious and how much I had my hopes up for yang and how much they have been crushed

I just gave up

And I needed a minute to think this really through

"hey where are you going?" ruby asked as I opened the door

"to go and work out my problems" I said as I was about to do that but stopped as I thought of a quick stupid idea

"and while im doing that how about you four stay in here and actually talk to each other for once, cause im sure as hell am sick of us not being a real team" I said simply as I stepped into the hallway as I slowly and gently started to close the door and then decided to just open it half way normally and slammed that mother fucker shut with a large and loud bang

I dusted my hands connected my headphones to my scroll as I went to the music app which I thankfully downloaded and slid on through the music from the CD's coco gave me and more thanks to yang and decided to play my music at the loudest setting

Considering I had some well issues I needed to sort out working out seemed really like the perfect time to do it

Sigh I just hope I didn't do anything too stupid

LINE BREAK

"ok this is something I didn't expect to come back to" I said as I was slightly covered in sweat as I found well my team in the middle of the floor on their backs covered in feathers as they were all asleep

I couldn't help but chuckle at this so I quietly closed the door as I set all my stuff down on the desk and quickly got them all into their beds as they quickly snuggled in slightly covered in a bit of fluff of the feathers as I slightly brushed it off their faces.

After that was done I quickly got a dust pan and started to sweep up the feathers into a black bag as I quickly tied it off and smirked as I quickly went across the hall way and slightly knocked on JNPR's room as I saw nora open it up

"special delivery from one team RWBY have fun" I said as I handed her the bag as she looked at me as I smirked at her as then went to open it up as she saw what was inside and had a gleeful cheer as she closed the door

I chuckled slightly as I walked back into the room as I quickly walked back to the room as I silently closed the door again as I looked back at my sleeping teammates and quickly grabbed my hoody and my shorts as I walked over to the bathroom as I really needed a shower.

What I didn't see when I did go into the bathroom was four pairs of eyes all staring at me as they all had smiles on their faces

How I knew this was still a mystery to me

End chapter

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed this one and also a message to nicdragon**

 **dude i didnt steal or use your vaas thing in the last chapter, i had written chapter 2 like a month before you started to post yours, so i hope you understand that i really didnt steal anything**

 **now thats done please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS**


End file.
